What are you?
by The Sunflower Child
Summary: Bella goes grocery shopping for her mom, but on her way home she is asked to join a coven of...creatures. will she agree? What will she become? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! lemons included...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

**Bella goes grocery shopping for her mom, but on her way home she attacked and bitten by something. What will she become?**

**I do not own anything…yet**

**In this story Bella is 16 and is to turn 17 in a few months.**

**What are you?**

**Chapter one**

**BELLA POV:**

"Mom don't go grocery shopping, I'll go. Sit down and relax" I said soothingly trying to convince my hare-brained mother.

"Are you sure Bella? I can go…" she began

"Mom. No. I'll go. Your always doing everything" I said _'and you do everything in a rush, that's how you forget things.' _I added in my head

"Alright baby, be careful" she warned kissing my forehead.

"Bye mom! Love you!" I said as I bounded out the door, toward my old red chevy truck. The engine started with a loud rumble. I laughed at the familiar sound.

Mom had gotten me it for me when I was 14. Even though I wasn't allowed to drive it then, I still loved it. She had said that it was from my father and herself. I don't know who my dad is or where he lives. Mom found it depressing to talk about him, so I never questioned her.

I backed out of the driveway and drove to thriftway. The whole way there I felt as though someone was watching me. I shook it off. It was probably my imagination. I parked the car in the open-spaced car park.

I still had a feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, searching for any sign that someone might be looking this way. I saw a flash of someone with a light blue dress and some kind of tail disappear into the woods. I shivered.

I turned on my heel and started toward the shop. I took my time getting what I needed, not wanting to make the same mistakes my mother does when she goes shopping. I paid for my things and walked slowly out the store so that I wouldn't trip over my two left feet.

I dumped the bag of groceries on the seat next to me. What was that creature from before? It was so spooky. I started my car and left the car park. I turned into a deserted street, trying to find a short-cut. Suddenly a person…no not person…creature appeared in front of my truck. I slammed on the brakes. I gasped to see who it was. The thing from the shop!

I got out of the car and walked up to…her. She had the most beautiful bluey-purple eyes, her hair was pure white, she wore a stunning blue dress with a blue cape looking thing on top. The weird thing was that, her lips were blue.

I feared her, but in a way it felt safe to be near her. I must have looked like a gaping goldfish.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely

"Yes. Follow me" she said in soft tone, but it almost sounded like…ice. But in a nice way.

She turned and walked away. I followed her through the woods. I was about to give up and ask 'why do we have to go so far?', when we reached a meadow. There were two other girls in the centre. They where very beautiful.

"My name is Avis, I control ice" said Avis. I nodded

"This is Aubry, she controls earth" I nodded again

"And this is Sally, she has an attitude, she controls air" I nodded once more

"Do you know why I brought you here Bella?" avis asked

"No. should I?" I asked "Wait how did you know my name?"

"She went to your house and killed your mom and whoever else was there at the house at the time" said Sally without any emotion

I looked at Avis in shock "W-what?"

"Good job Sally you've terrorised my new best friend!" said Aubry sadly. She jumped up off the ground and ran with speed that I didn't think was possible over to me. She hugged my side.

"It will be okay. She did this so that you could move to another family members house without being called a ghost, or the living dead."

"Psh! We are the living dead Aubry!" said Sally stubbornly

"mmm…true…but we should tell Bella why she is here" said Aubry

"Yes. Good point Aubry. Now Bella you are here because there is one element missing."

"fire" I whispered

"Yes! That is why I have brought you here. Would you like to join us? You will find out more later about the you and us three."

"Yes. I'll join. Thank you."

"Yay! I'm going to have a new sister!" cried Aubry

"Alright. Let the ceremony start." Avis, Aubry and sally lined up and faced north. Avis stepped forward.

"ANCESTORS OF THE STARS! WE BRING AIR, ICE AND EARTH TOGETHER TO CREATE OUR LAST OF THE ELEMENTS…FIRE!" cried Avis stepped back into the line

with that a huge bonfire started on the ground, in the middle of rocks piled around it. Aubry stepped forward.

"I AUBRY STARLOTAL, CONTROLER OF THE ELEMENT EARTH, INVITE MY NEW SISTER, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TO JOIN US AS FIRE!" she cried and then stepped back into the line. Sally stepped forward.

"Elements of the stars, I Sally Wongi, controller of the element wind, invites my new sister, friend and associate Isabella Marie Swan to join us as fire" she said in a quiet tone, but you could see her wind carried it to the stars.

They turned toward me and they each smiled at me softly.

"We will see you in a few days" said Avis

I looked at her confused. Then all of a sudden I felt as though the weight of the world had been dumped on top of me. I vaguely felt myself falling to my knees. Then it felt as though I had fire ripping through me, through my veins, every morsel of me was covered in fire. I did a reflex reaction. I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything...**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AVIS CONTROLS ****WATER NOT ICE!!!**

**To answer a question, yes Bella will meet Edward…in the either this or the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to check out what Avis, Sally and Aubry look like on my profie! And Bella, once she is changed**

**What are you?**

**Chapter two.**

**Previously:**

_I looked at her confused. Then all of a sudden I felt as though the weight of the world had been dumped on top of me. I vaguely felt myself falling to my knees. Then it felt as though I had fire ripping through me, through my veins, every morsel of me was covered in fire. I did a reflex reaction. I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"What's happening to her?!" Aubry cried

I felt a cold hand cover my mouth, I instantly knew it was Avis. "Shh, Bella it will be okay, I promise. Lay still and let the fire to what it wants."

. I tried to lie a still as possible taking Avis's advice.

Someone spoke so softly that I barely heard it "lets take her to our house, we should make her comfortable"

I felt as though I was being picked up off the dusty ground, and carried in ice cold arms. I was writhering in pain, trying my best not to scream. I whimpered.

It was like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron. I wanted to drop it from my arms, but there was nothing in my arms. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew-rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I felt the pulse behind the raging fire now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart, just in time to wish that I never had. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it-anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't move my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for one of them to kill me now, just like they did to my mother. I wanted them to kill me, before I lived one more second of this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face. Why couldn't I move?

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body was suddenly on fire too. The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Two things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree-in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, tongue of flame that licked through my veins- I discovered that I could think around it

I could remember why I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as a I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer and closer, and I felt pressure against he inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Still no change?"

"none"

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I knew beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it-I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger-any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Bella? Bella? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

pressure on my fingers. That didn't seem to hard, but I stayed paralized.

"Maybe it wasn't her destiny Avis"

"Listen to her heart Sally, its stronger than Aubry's ever was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect"

A broken whisper. "She must be in agony"

"We don't know that Aubry. We don't know the effect that the stars will have on her experience."

Faint pressure in the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Bella, I love you like a sister already. Please wake up"

I wanted to answer her. But I wouldn't make her guilt worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

I listened to Aubry's breathing, counting the seconds.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred, seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed.

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading _slowly,_ but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on it's way out…

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire and burning thirst…

Also the bad news: the fire inside my heart got hotter

How is that _possible?_

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up- the fire drove in rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Avis" Aubry called. Her voice was panicky, but clear. I knew that Avis could hear it, if she were not in the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed as hot as the sun and beat at a new furious speed.

Avis entered the room, Sally by her side. Their footsteps were distinct, so I could even tell that Avis was on the right, and a foot ahead of Sally.

"Listen" Aubry said sobbing.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Oh my god." Gasped Sally "Could it be?"

My panic drove my heart to a new speed. Could what be? Did something go wrong?

"Shh,"Shushed Avis "Its almost over. We'll talk about it later"

The relief at her words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"But Avis, she will be…" Sally tried to something

My fingers twitched- the irritation breaking through my perfect façade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering if my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed into my wayward fingers, "Bella? Bella? Please wake up"

How could I answer her without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still in my chest, draining it from my elbows and knees. Better not chance it.

And then-_oh!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound like a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remenants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to brake my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the bed.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything…**

**Dum did um do um… thank you 4 the reviews!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter three **

**Previously:**

_The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more._

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

Everything was so clear. Sharp. Defined.

I could see the glowing strands of filaments inside the light bulb. I could see each colour of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth colour I had no name for. Behind the light, I could see the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes in to a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realized the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I reacted indifferently to the influx. I did not need the air but I liked it. I could taste the room around me; taste the lovely dust motes and…something horrible, but sweet at the same time. Fear.

I turned toward where it was coming from, wrinkling my nose in disgust. I saw Sally standing in the corner trembling.

I sat up on the purple bed. "Sally, why are you scared?"

She gasped and her eyes widened. The smell got stronger. I cocked my head to the side confused. I stood up on the bed and jumped off gracefully.

I walked over to sally. I was about halfway there when she said, "don't come near me bloodsucker!"

"Huh?" I asked

"Sally!" scolded Avis

"No. Its true! She is a vampire! She can't live amongst us!"

"And why not?" I let a feral snarl out as my tail and ears came out and I burst into flames

Sally burst into a grey and white wolf with piercing blue eyes. She growled at me.

Aubrey changed her form to a girl with murky blue eyes and was wearing a black dress.

Avis changed into a young teenage girl with green-blue hair and a flowy green dress

I ran my tongue across my teeth and froze. "I have f-fangs?"

"WHAT! Ohmiigod! Let me see!" Aubrey squealed as she ran over to me and pulled my top lip up.

"But what are you going to eat?" asked Avis

"I don't know yet" I answered.

Everyone changed back but me. My hair had turned charcoal black and my eyes had too. Even my ears!

"Damn. We'll talk after I have a shower" I said as I walked out of the room

"Bella! You owe me a new carpet!" cried Avis

I turned around and stalked back to the bedroom. I opened the door slightly and looked at the carpet. There was a circle of scorched carpet that had been burned by me.

"woops." I giggled

"hmph. Woops" she grumbled.

Sally and Aubrey laughed.

I walked to the bathroom and took my shower. It was so hot that if I were human I would have burned myself. When I got out I noticed that there was a silk, black robe with hot pink flowers on it. I smiled. There was a green note on top.

It said:

_Bella we have gone shopping for you. DO NOT leave the house at all. Wear the robe until we return with your clothing. We repeat do not leave the house!_

_Lots of love,_

_Avis, Sally and Aubrey._

Ok well it looks like I am home alone for the next few hours. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. I took out a frying pan and tried, note that I said tried. I was trying to remember the recipe for chocolate chip pancakes. When I couldn't remember it I got frustrated and suddenly the frying pan was lit on fire. I groaned. Just at that moment Avis, Aubrey and Sally came through the front door.

They walked into the kitchen and dropped their bags.

"Oh dear lord" Sally said slapping a hand to her forehead. "You know what? I'll pretend I didn't see that" and with that she picked up her bags and walked out of the room.

"Charcoaled pancakes anyone?" I asked holding out the alight pan smiling

"Dear god Bella!" said Avis as she put out the fire. I laughed.

"Sorry Avis, I got frustrated and it kind of just went up in flames"

"YOU DON'T SAY!" came from upstairs.

Avis laughed

"Alright everyone in the lounge room and Aubrey please don't watch that annoying yellow sponge"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Mom, his name is spongebob"

"Yes yes okay, turn the TV down though. Sally! Downstairs now!" Avis called

"I could go get her if you want Avis" I said as I fired up my hand in a flame, grinning, showing my fangs

"Oh don't you dare" Sally growled playfully from the doorway as she walked over to sit down on the couch.

"Well it's time for us to move and we cant stay in this place because Bella has gone 'missing' also I think we've spent enough time here. Lets have a vote where we should go"

"Europe!" cried Aubrey

"Alaska!" cried Sally

"Forks, Washington" I mumbled

They turned to look at me. "I think that Forks is a great idea. We could probably meet other creatures while we stay there too."

"but how would we be related?" Sally asked

"I have adopted you three and you all call me mom. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom" we droned

"So when do we move" Aubrey asked

"Within the next week would be great." Mom said

"OK girls! Lets get packing!" I grinned flashing a fang.

They nodded and we raced up he stairs.

"do not destroy any of my furniture, or you'll be sorry!" mom called

"No problemo mom!" I called

**22 HOURS LATER**

"oh my god. I cannot believe it took five of those hours to pack. And now we're sitting at a freakin airport!" cried Sally

"At least you don't have to smell everyone's feelings!" I retorted

"Wait what?" said mom

"yea I can smell people's emotions, like an empath kind of thing" I said

"When did you find this out?" asked Aubrey

"when we were packing" I replied filing my nails

"Flight phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington is about to board. Please go to gate 5A" the intercom said

we stood up and grabbed our handbags.

'_YES! Im on the same flight as those hotties!'_

"Woah. Stop right there sisters. And mother. Did one of you's just say something?" I asked

"No. why?" mom asked

"Holy Sh*t! I just heard someone's thoughts!" I whispered to my family

"Do. Not Curse Bella." Mom scolded

"sorry mom" I said

we got up the flight attendant and she gave us envious looks. I just had to snoop inside her head.

'_grr I wonder what cream they use. Their skin looks so smooth! Im so jealous!'_

I snickered at her silly thoughts. When she looked at my new passport and handed it back to me I gave her a huge grin showing her my fangs.

'_jesus crist they have nice teeth!'_

Sally walked up next to me. "you know, you shouldn't be showing people your fangs, they'll get suspicious"

"Meh, I read her thoughts, she was an all clear."

"wassat mean?" she asked

"her exact thoughts were 'Jesus crist they have nice teeth!'" I said placing my hands on top of my head smiling smugly

she laughed. "I'm off to find Aubrey, see you in a few hours" she said as we entered the plane.

I looked at my ticket. 36b was my seat number. Oh no! just my luck, I had to sit next to the over flirty boy from the airport.

'_don't you dare create turbulance Sally, or I swear to god I will not hesitate to burn every single item of your clothing' _I thought to her. I wanted to see if it worked. It did. Her eyes widened and she looked at my serious face. Then she saw who I was sitting next to and she laughed at me.

I showed me grabbing her favourite, one of a kind dress from her closet and holding it in front of her taunting her with it. I cut strips of it up with scissors. I put my finger alight and got closer and closer…

'_okay okay! I wont create turbulance, just don't touch my dress!'_ she begged

'_do not touch Sally's one of a kind dress unless creates turbulance, has been inserted in my head. You gave a wise choice sister'_

"Hi I'm mike you are?" he asked

oh here we go.

"Isabella Starlotal" I said and put my earphones in my ears and put it on full blast. This was gonna be a long six hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything…**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter four**

**Previously:**

"_Hi I'm mike you are?" he asked_

_Oh here we go._

"_Isabella Starlotal" I said and put my earphones in my ears and put it on full blast. This was gonna be a long six hours._

I hoped he would get the point by now and shut up. But nooooo. Stupid overfriendly golden retrievers.

"Are you going to forks for a holiday?" he asked

"No. I'm moving there." I mumbled

'_Sorry to interrupt your flight but we are experiencing some turbulence, please do not panic but this flight may take longer than usual. Please buckle your seatbelts.'_ Said the intercom in a drowsy voice.

I froze and glared at the seat in front of me. I replayed the scene with the dress to Sally.

'_NO! Bella, I swear it wasn't me who did it!'_

'_Make it go away then' _I growled at her in my thoughts.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. Mike. Oh jeez what does the retriever want now?

"Isabella, you should put your seatbelt on," he said

psh seatbelts. What good is that gonna do anyway? Oh well must keep up the appearances.

"Right" I said buckling my seatbelt.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time?" he asked

"Actually R-Mike, I kind of wanted to listen to my iPod. It's what I usually do" I said

"Oh" he said as his face fell into a pout.

'_WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? SHE SHOULD BE ALL OVER ME BY NOW! MOM SAID THAT I WOULD BE THE HEART-BREAK KID IN HIGH SCHOOL! This sucks' _he thought

I smirked. I smiled when I heard 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy come on

"**Baby you're all that I want.**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven.**

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years,**

**There was only you and me,**

**We were young and wild and free.**

**Now nothing can take you away from me.**

**We****'****ve been down that road before,**

**But that's over now.**

**You keep me coming back for more.**

**Baby you're all that I want.**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart.**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven.**

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.**

**There's a lot that I could say**

**But just hold me now,**

**Cause our love will light the way.**

**Baby you're all that I want.**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart.**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven.**

**Now our dreams are coming true.**

**Through the good times and the bad**

**I'll be standing there by you.**

**(We****'****re in heaven.)**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart.**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven."**

Ahh. What a horrible song for the moment. I would hate to have Mike in my arms. But I have to admit I like the song a lot. Not mike. I repeat, not mike.

"_We have passed the turbulence, you may now take off your seatbelts of you wish." _Said the intercom.

I think I nearly jumped with joy. I gave a bright smile to Mike, flashing my teeth.

'_Maybe she is falling for my charms'_ he thought.

Psh. You wish.

He ran his hand through his oily looking hair. "Would you like a tour guide to help you around the school?" he asked hopeful

"Uhh…" I trailed off

"Hey Bella?" I heard Aubrey jump up from her seat and walk over to me

"Yes Aubrey?" I asked

"Mom wants to see you…something about act your age or something" she said

"Ok. Sorry Mike" I said

"Oh no problem. Uhh don't worry about it…Bella" he stuttered

"_Attention passengers. This flight will be landing shortly, please sit in your seats, turn all mobiles and electronics off, and buckle your seatbelts," _droned the intercom.

I sighed in happiness. This long flight was coming to an end. I closed my eyes and decided to rest even though I couldn't sleep.

I felt the plane bump onto the ground and come to a halt.

'_Ahh. Forks you better be prepared for the trouble maker.' _Thought Sally looking over to me smirking

'_that's right they'd better run' _I thought back to her looking around to see if anyone was looking. Coast was clear. I lifted my finger out of my fist and put it alight for a nano second. Then I tucked it back in. putting out the flame.

Sally stared at me with wide eyes. I smirked back at her.

'_Isabella Marie Starlotal! Did you just use your power on a plane?'_ Avis scolded

'_no mom. Just your imagination.'_ I replied

'_right. Imagination my as-. Woops cant forget that I have a mind-reading daughter!'_she thought

we got off the plane and were walking over to the baggage claim. We didn't have anything to carry since it was all going to be delivered to our house in a few hours.

I caught a sniff of Mike's blood. I sighed. He was coming over to me.

"Do you want me to blow him away" Sally asked

"Or I could make the Earth suck him up" Said Aubrey

"I would prefer to torture him by myself thank you very much" I said grinning cheekily

"Girls! I would freeze him before you had the chance to do anything to him" Avis said

We all giggled.

Then Mike appeared. "Hello Bella! Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh my god, I cant believe he just asked that and we just moved here" Sally mumbled, but it was loud enough for Mike to hear.

Aubrey snickered. Avis turned away pretending not to notice her surroundings.

"No thanks Mike, I don't really want to date" I replied

"Oh, then maybe just as friends?" he asked

"Sorry Mike, no" I said turning away

"Oh my god! I cant believe the nerve!" Avis gasped laughing, once we had walked away

"I know!" cried Sally

We doubled over laughing. We were about to leave the airport when I heard a scream in the distance. "No! Please! Please don't hurt me!"

I stopped walking abruptly. My breath hitched and I stopped breathing altogether. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" Avis asked

"Blood" I said emotionlessly running off to find where it came from

'_NO BELLA NO!' _My family screamed in their heads.

But it was too late I rounded the corner of the airport to find a lady backing away from a man, who was holding a pocket knife.

"NO! please!" she cried

I ran around the corner and slammed the guy into the brick wall. I grabbed the pocket knife and threw it across the ground

"Run!" I said to the lady

"But you cant defeat him alone!" she cried

"Oh but I can. Just run already" I said

she nodded terrified and scrambled out of the alleyway, leaving me with the man alone

"Come to join the party miss?" he smirked.

"Actually no. I came here cuz I'm hungry." I said

"Well by all means help yourself" he replied

"Oh I intend to"

I popped my ears and tail out.

"Are they from a novelty store?" he laughed

"Hmm… I suppose I haven't brushed it in a few days." I said to myself. "But you see" I slammed him into the wall holding him by his neck, and lighting my index finger aflame "You don't understand in what way I'm hungry. It's actually much more called thirsty, but it's all the same"

I leaned in and out my hands on his shoulder letting go of his neck. I could hear his heart thrumming fast. I hissed at him and bared my fangs.

"I-I won't do it again, I swear" he cried

"That's right you wont" I whispered against his neck and then I sunk my fangs in.

I drained him completely, by the time I had finished I had changed into my human form again. My family were metres behind running at the top speed they had.

"Oh no Bella. What have you done?" Avis cried

I could feel the blood trickling down my chin, with my fangs still bared I said "He was about to kill a woman, and his blood smelt so delicious at the time"

I dropped his body to the ground, lit my hand on fire and burned him. My family wrinkled their noses at the smell. I stood there emotionless.

"Bella your eyes have lots of bright red rings in them, if you keep this up your eyes will turn completely red" Sally cried.

"And" I asked

**AVIS POV:**

I had had enough. So she's a vampire? Who cares?

"You know what girls? It's been a long day, lets go to our new home." I said

"Yea! I baggs Biggest room!" Aubrey cried running toward our audit t convertible

"Hey that's not fair, if you don't want me to set you on fire you better give me that room!" Bella yelled racing after her wiping the blood off her chin.

I rolled my eyes and their sillyness. I knew bella wouldn't hesitate to burn anyone or anything if asked.

"WAIT! Guys I need the biggest cuz I have the biggest wardrobe" Sally yelled running after them

"More like the biggest butt!" Bella yelled behind her laughing

"Oh you little snitch!" she yelled tackling Bella to the ground

"EEEEKKK! Don't make me set you on fire, wimpy air controller." She screamed

"Dear lord girls! Were in an airport car park, save it till we get home!" I said smiling "You'd think you were raised by a pack of wolves!"

"Hehe, but we were!" Aubrey said standing on the backseat.

"Just kill each other in the backyard please" I said getting in the drivers seat

"Yes ma'am!" Bella said saluting and then pulling the scrunchy out of her hair to let it flow in the wind.

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tehehe CULLEN TIME!!!!!**** Kind of…**

**I've always imagined Bella as a tomboy…**

**I don't own anything…**

**What are you?**

**Chapter five**

**Previously:**

"EEEEKKK! Don't make me set you on fire, wimpy air controller." She screamed

"Dear lord girls! Were in an airport car park, save it till we get home!" I said smiling "You'd think you were raised by a pack of wolves!"

"Hehe, but we were!" Aubrey said standing on the backseat.

"Just kill each other in the backyard please" I said getting in the drivers seat

"Yes ma'am!" Bella said saluting and then pulling the scrunchy out of her hair to let it flow in the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AVIS POV:**

We had just left the airport car park when Bella said

"It's too quiet! Put some music on Aubrey"

Aubrey was sitting shotgun with me.

"Bella…"

"Please?" she begged giving the most saddest puppy dog pout I have seen in my existence.

"Fiiinnee" Aubrey agreed flipping with the radio station songs

"STOP!" bella screamed

"I love this song!" Sally cried

I realized the song was 'Get shaky'

"**Tell you like it is with a kiss**

**Baby when it drips from your lips**

Bella got up and sat on the top of the seat along with sally. I shook my head at them and smiled.

Aubrey climbed over into the backseat to sit with her sisters

The three of them started singing.

**Tell you like it is its like this**

**Don`t be such a slave to your brother**

**Baby get shaky after school oooh ooh there you ooh there you baby go crazy break the rules oooh ooh there you ooh there you go go go go go go ohoh there you go!**

I stopped at the lights. A silver Volvo pulled up beside us. Bella and the girls were oblivious to the car, but I could sense vampires inside.

**Tell you like it is with a kiss**

**I can see the swing of your hips. **Bella was dancing in her seat

**Tell you like it is it's like this**

**Waiting for a trick from your brother**

**You can say what you want but you saw just the door**

**Get out of here**

"Woot! Go girl!" a big burly one poked his head out the window. Someone smacked the back of his head.

"OWCH! ROSIE!"

Bella giggled at him and waved.

**You can say but you don't such a shame little girl**

The lights changed and I zoomed off into the distance leaving the shiny Volvo in the dust. The girls screamed with joy at the feeling

**Get out of here**

**Baby get shaky after school oooh there you there you baby go**

**Crazy break the rules oooh there you there you go go go go go go oh oh there you go!**

**Baby get shaky after school oooh there you there you baby go crazy break the rules oooh there you there you go go go go go go oh oh there you go!"**

"WOOT! WHATS WHAT I CALL FUN!" Bella yelled

**BELLA POV:**

that was exilirating! I loved it!

"lets do it again!" Aubrey yelled

Avis flicked to a song on the radio 'I'm so human'

I looked at my sisters and tossed my head back and laughed. We started singing.

"**Me, you, yeah, yeah**

**Everyone we've had what in days miss away you cannot relate**

**I'm a star, I'm an individual, an educated example of intelligence**

**I'm considered to be cool**

**Hot bodies, offended people**

**The mood of age bitten on innocent people**

**Anyways, things change always at the hotel always**

**I'll be gone again in four days**

**I've been waiting hours for this**

**I've made myself so sick**

**I wish to stay and sleep today, yeah**

**I'm so human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, you, me, everyone, I got a little temper but I'm a funny one**

**Yeah, and when the beat went on**

**And it really ain't fucking hot enough**

**You shoulda seen me runnin' out the studio like Forest Gump**

**Jo-jobs sugar, taxi getaway**

**Trapped in the U.S., my accent is my give away**

**I need a bag of green to make you go away**

**And this is another day of my life and so I say**

**I've been waiting hours for this**

**I've made myself so sick**

**I wish to stay and sleep today, yeah**

**I'm so human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Doesn't it feel much better, aha**

**When you've had a better day than yesterday?**

**Doesn't it feel much better, aha**

**When you've had a better day than yesterday?**

**Doesn't it feel much better, aha**

**When you've had a better day than yesterday?**

**Doesn't it feel much better, aha**

**When you've had a better day than yesterday?**

**Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday**

**Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday**

**Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday**

**Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday**

**I'm so human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way, yeah, yeah**

**I'm still human, yeah, yeah**

**It's okay, yeah, yeah**

**For me to feel this way**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

We drove up into the long winding driveway. I looked at myself in the review mirror, my hair looked…extremely windblown.

We reached the house. It was…so beautiful!

We jumped out of the car and ran inside. The removal van had already come and dumped everything in the lounge room. Avis wasn't too happy about that.

Sally began picking up boxes of her belongings. And taking them upstairs. I raced up and quickly grabbed the biggest room. It had an on suite, (not that I would need it), a king size bed and the most amazing view ever in existence.

I heard Sally about to enter the room.

"Don't you dare" I growled, lighting my hand aflame.

She narrowed her eyes at me and dumped her stuff on the floor "Watch me"

I tackled her to the floor and pushed her out the room. We both fell down the stairs on top of each other. I pounced on her and we landed in the lounge room.

"That room is mine!" I growled at her.

"Nu uh, so not true you puny fire ball!" she mocked

"I'll show you puny!" I screamed as I lunged at her.

I barely heard the knock at the front door. Sally and I didn't stop attacking each other though. I was about to throw a fireball at her when I heard a "Girls!" and an "Oh my" come from the door way. I closed my hand and made the fire go out.

"It's alright, they wrestle all the time." Aubrey explained

Sally smirked at me. She thought to me the life of her living in MY room. Of course I heard and saw this and hissed and tackled her to the floor. Because of the floorboards we slid into the kitchen. I was about to chuck another fireball at her, (I didn't get the chance last time).

"Freeze. Before I make you" avis said in a motherly voice as she froze my fireball that was millimetres away from Sally's face.

"But moooommm! It was soooo close! Just…it was like…millimetres away" I said giving her the measurement with my fingers.

"That's right go sook about how that room is mine" Sally said

I brought my hand back ready to light her aflame when Avis once again interrupted.

"What did I say about killing each other outside not inside where you can destroy my house!"

"Sorry mom" I said

"Woah! That was just about not getting the room that they wanted?" the burly one asked

"Yep. But it gets worse, that was just the beginning." I said cracking my knuckles

"Most are play fights, but we do have our violent moments" Said Sally "I'll cool it off in my new room"

I hissed at her

"but Bella will probably take her anger out by sticking her fangs in some poor human" she continued.

"Wait what?" the bronze haired god asked

'_Yo Eddie, I like her, too bad about the humans though' _the burly one thought

"Eddie hey?" I said leaning against the kitchen counter "Is that short for something?"

"Yes, the names Edward." He said wrinkling his nose at my family

"Say why do you reek?" the burly one asked

'_Dear god Emmett! Please don't embarrass us!'_ Edward thought

"Do we reek Emmett or is it just your nose?" I asked

"Nope definitely you" he said plugging is nose

I smiled at my family "Wolf"

"Excuse me?" said the blonde model

"Yea she said wolf. Sally and Bella can turn into wolves." Said Aubrey

"Well technically I'm not a wolf Aubrey I'm a fox, there's a difference. Get the facts right sister" I said

"You still avoided my question though" said Edward

"Oh right. The humans thing. Lets go sit down in the lounge room and introduce ourselves first" I said

we walked into the lounge room and sat down…anywhere. There were still quite a few of Sally's Boxes left on the floor.

"Well I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my children Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward" Carlisle said

"I am Avis, this is Aubry, Bella and Sally" she introduced

"Well now…" I said stretching out on the couch "I have a story to tell do I not?"

"STORY TIME!" yelled Emmett.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at him.

I told them about the airport incident, and mike, when I said that Edward mumbled 'damn newton'

"What are your powers?" Alice asked

"Well you see…"

**teehee I brought Cullens, now u bring me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything…**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 6 **

**Previously:**

"_Well now…" I said stretching out on the couch "I have a story to tell do I not?"_

"_STORY TIME!" yelled Emmett._

_Aubrey rolled her eyes at him. _

_I told them about the airport incident, and mike, when I said that Edward mumbled 'damn newton' _

"_What are your powers?" Alice asked_

"_Well you see…"_

"We are what you could call the elements, we are…different from you…and werewolves. Aubrey is the Earth element, Sally is the Air element, Avis is the water and I'm…" I said

"Fire" interrupted Edward

"Yes but every one of us is different. Sally is a wolf, Aubrey is…what might be a half Demon, when she reveals her 'form' its almost like…she turns goth, except for her eyes. They turn blue. Avis is a…I cant really explain what she is, it's like a water princess. Show them Avis." I continued.

Avis nodded and quickly flashed into her form and back into her normal one. It wasn't fast enough for human eyes, but vampires could.

**(A/N: I actually cant explain what Avis looks like in her 'form' but check it out on my profile)**

"I…I don't know how to really explain myself. Could Avis please explain?" I asked

Avis nodded "of course Bella. Bella is extremely different from you vampires, she may smell similar but is way off from you guys. When we performed the ceremony to change her, because her power was fire, she had fire travelling through her."

"Just like us when were changed" said Carlisle

"Precisely. Because of that she became a vampire as well as the element of fire. She discovered her powers a few days ago, one at home and one at the airport." She said nodding to Sally, indicating that she should carry on as she walked to the kitchen.

" she discovered that she could be half fox and smell emotions, and at the airport, she could read minds. She has the abilities a vampire would; super strength, speed, the sparkling shit and the no sleeping."

"No cursing in my house!" called Avis from the kitchen

"What did you mean by the sinking her fangs into a poor human?" Esme asked

I snorted "I'll take it from here. Would you rather me show you or tell you?"

"Show us, if you don't mind." Said Jasper

"Very well then. And Sally, I do NOT sparkle in the sun." I said

I grinned at the Cullens, I licked my teeth and they all gasped, I think Esme nearly fainted.

"What? What's so interesting about her teeth?" Emmett asked

"Sweet mother of the lord" I muttered putting a hand to cover my eyes.

"Em, you silly bear, look at me" I said sitting up

I hissed at him and made my fangs grow out, like I would if I were about to feed.

He gaped at me with wide eyes. "Holy shit that's awesome!"

"Emmett! No cursing in a visitors house" esme scolded

I snickered.

"Eh it's okay" Sally said going up the stairs

"OI!" I said jumping up "we still have a fight to finish, outside. Now"

"Yes that's right I forgot. May the best woman win" she said smirking

"Yes that should be right you piece of cloud" I hissed back **(does anyone get that? If you don't it's cuz she controls wind and like clouds are with the wind so…yea)**

"Bring it on" Sally said

"WAIT!" Cried Alice running into the room with seven shopping bags. I hadn't even noticed she was missing

"Just what do you think you are wearing?" she demanded

"uhh clothing?" I said

"Most definitely not! You will change into these, and these only" she said shoving three bags at me and three bags at Sally.

"GO" she said

"jeez. Talk about fashion police!" I mumbled as I walked up the stairs

the entire lounge room erupted into laughter. I rolled my eyes at them.

I came back down five minutes later to find Sally standing behind me. I turned around and doubled over laughing.

"Your outfit is so un-co" I said

"What. Is. That? I did not give you that tee" Alice asked in a threatening tone

"If you want that expensive tee that you gave me to survive, I suggest you let me wear this." Sally said pointing to her purple and white striped tee

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because I'll probably burn it off" I said

"Woah what?" asked Emmett

Rose smacked him over the head. "ouch! Rosie!"

"Why dont you just share the room?" asked Esme

"NO!" shouted Aubrey and Avis

"Impossible. Sorry. We cant even live in a mansion together let alone a room" I said

"Okay girls, you have school tomorrow, so go hit the sack." Said Avis

"But-" Sally said

"Sally Bella should get the room because she doesn't sleep and she needs to entertain herself during the night" Said Avis

"WOOT!" I cried running upstairs to my room

I got dressed into a black mini dress and pressed play on my sterio. I went barefoot

'hit me baby one more time' came on. Totally not appropriate for this moment but I needed to do it to her.

"**Oh baby baby, oh baby baby**

I ran down the stairs to go into the lounge room. The Cullens had just left the house and were outside.

**Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know**

**That something wasnt right here**

**Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go**

**And now youre out of sight, yeah**

**Show me how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because**

**Chorus**

**My loneliness is killin me (and I)**

**I must confess I still believe (still believe)**

**When Im not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!**

I pointed to Sally and grinned

**Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you**

**Boy youve got me blinded**

**Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do**

**Thats not the way I planned it**

**Show me how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because**

**My loneliness is killin me (and I)**

**I must confess I still believe (still believe)**

**When Im not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!**

**Oh baby baby, oh baby baby**

**Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know**

**Oh pretty baby, I shouldnt have let you go**

**I must confess that my loneliness**

**Is killin me now**

**Dont you know I still believe**

**That you will be here**

**And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time**

**My loneliness is killin me (and I)**

**I must confess I still believe (still believe)**

**When Im not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!**

I heard a few snickers come from outside.

**I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness**

**(is killing me) is killing me now**

**(I must confess) dont you (I still believe) know I still believe**

**That you will be here (I lose my mind)**

**And give me a sign...**

**Hit me baby one more time!"**

"Oh you little shit! I'm gonna kill you!" Sally screeched

"Teehee, if you can catch me!" I giggled as I ran out the front door.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from next to me. I grinned at him.

"yes?" I asked

he doubled over laughing pointing to the front door, there stood Sally with a broomstick above her head with a murderous glare on her face. I collapsed onto the ground laughing.

"Bella that might be dangerous for you, she looks pretty angry" said Edward

"DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!" Sally yelled charging toward me.

"Dangerous smangerous." I said to him

"Watchya gonna do with that broomstick Sally? Play high jump? Were not at the olympics you know" I taunted

"GRRR you are so annoying! I'm going to make sure you don't ever talk again!"

I feigned yawning

"I'm bushed, I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I waved to the Cullens and walked past Sally as though she wasn't there. I slammed the door behind me, going into the lounge room to look at what she was doing.

She stood there gaping at the front door shocked. I watched her for two minutes when I said

"If you keep standing out there you can eat a few flies for dinner. Yum"

I zoomed upstairs into my room. I closed the door behind me softly. I heard the front door slam close downstairs and Sally Storming up the stairs.

She burst through my door.

"its not polite to bar-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she screamed

"the fighting thing? Yea I forgive you for that" I said

"WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN START IT!" she screamed again

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked in feigning wonder

"Shut your trap" she snapped as she grabbed her stuff and left MY room.

"that's a no can do miss. Sorry" I yelled after her

**I bring you comedy, you bring me reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything…**

**Teehee! First day of school!**

**Yayzerz!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 7**

**Previously:**

_She burst through my door. _

"_its not polite to bar-"_

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she screamed_

"_the fighting thing? Yea I forgive you for that" I said_

"_WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN START IT!" she screamed again_

"_Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked in feigning wonder_

"_Shut your trap" she snapped as she grabbed her stuff and left MY room._

"_that's a no can do miss. Sorry" I yelled after her_

I heard the _guest_ bedroom door slam behind her. Ha! The _guest _bedroom. She gets the guest bedroom. What a crack up.

Sigh. What to do? What to do? Gosh the whole not sleeping thing was getting to me.

Well I cant fight with Sally since she sleeps like a log, I cant sleep, I cant listen to music because it will wake everyone up…grrr there's nothing to do.

I collapsed onto my bed staring at the ceiling. Wow if your really bored you can see very interesting things. (Sarcasm noticed?) I heard a tap come from my window. I walked over to it and opened it. It was Edward.

"what do you want Edward? Im not a 24/7 comedian you know" I sighed

he chuckled "I know that Bella. I wanted to ask if you would like to go hunting with me tonight?"

"Sure. Just let me write a note for Avis." I said

I got a piece of paper and and pen and wrote:

_Dear Avis, _

_Do not be mad at me, I have gone hunting with Edward to see if I can change my hunting ways. Just an experiment. I'll probs be back by the time you read this but if not, well you know where I am. _

_Lots of love from your favourite, comedian daughter,_

_BELLA _

I placed the note on Avis's bedside table and went back to my room. Edward was still there, perched on the end of my bed. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked myself down and realized that I was still in my black mini dress.

"Oh right" I said "Turn around then. I need to get changed."

He nodded and turned around, closing his eyes. I walked into my cupboard and pulled out a cream singlet top and black skinny jeans. I pulled out my black ballet flats and tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

"OK, I'm ready. Lets go" I said

"Follow me" he said as he jumped out the window and landed on the ground outside with a silent thud.

I jumped out after him. He slowed his pace down to match mine.

"So…what will we be hunting today Mr Cullen?" I asked as though I were in class.

He smirked at me "Hmm…I was thinking deer?"

"Oh! Can I play with a bear? Pleeeaaaaaassseeee?" I begged

"Yea ok. You sound like Emmett"

"Shut up. Do not compare me to that one year old" I laughed

"One year old eh? I think that created a new record"

I rolled my eyes at him. We reached a deep part of the forest and he stopped.

"okay. Let your instincts take over"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I sniffed the air. I smelt something tangy. I sniffed again. Yep it was deer. I ran toward it, pouncing on it and sinking my fangs in. I drained it completely.

I walked back to Edward licking my lips. I was about four feet away from him when I doubled over clutching my stomach.

He rushed over to me "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?"

I was collapse onto the forest floor but Edward caught me. "Bella are you alright?" he asked concerned

I shook my head clutching a hand to my mouth.

"E-ex-x-cu-s-se m-me E-edw-w-ard" I said breathlessly as I ran behind a tree and started retching

"BELLA!" he cried

he got his phone out and started dialing. I realized he was going to call Carlisle.

"NO! just give me a minute okay?" I said to him

"o-okay" he nodded and came over to me and rubbed my back. I continued retching. How could he not be revolted by this?

"okay I think it's over. I'm so sorry" I said relieved

"What on earth are you sorry for Bella? You did nothing wrong. It probably didn't agree with you" he said soothingly brushing a few strands of hair from my face

just then I froze. That heavenly smell of a criminal human being. My blood boiled. I clenched my fists together. I hissed baring my fangs.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he apologized

"Not you." I licked my teeth "Human"

I ran off into the forest following the scent. Mmm… this time there were…five of them. Lovely

"NO BELLA!" Edward yelled after me.

But it was too late I had already arrived at the car park. I cracked my knuckles and stepped gracefully out of the shadows.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Another girl? Sorry but we already have five, you'll have to wait." One said

"I'm not really the type for waiting" I whispered seductively in his ear. He shuddered.

I pulled away from him and turned to the girls. "Run"

They looked at me with wide eyes but ran for their lives out of the car park.

Another guy looked at me with a questionable look in his eye. "Are you planning to take us on?"

"Well I'd like to see you try" I said smirking

"Psh. We can take you on, you puny thing"

"you are going to regret you ever called me that" I said in a deadly calm voice

I hissed and bared my fangs. I lunged. I sucked him dry. The fear kind of made him taste bitter but it was still criminal tasting.

I walked over to the others who were glued to the wall with wide eyes.

"Jeez, afraid of someone puny like me? How flattering" I laughed

one of the guys started trembling

"Psh. Baby" I said and I lunged for him too. I had just finished off the other three when Edward came into the car park with a sad look on his face

"What?" I asked wiping the blood off my chin

he walked over to me and hugged me. "I…think this is the way it is destined to be"

"What is?" I asked

"You drinking criminals blood. Come on you need to get home." He whispered soothingly

"Sure whatevs" I said bounding out of the car park and back through the forest. I waited for him at the edge. He raced up to me and stopped beside me

"Race you!" I screamed and zoomed off

Edward was beating me by a few hundred metres. Then we had to jump a river. Perfect opportunity. He was about to jump across the river when

"CANNONBALL!!!" I screamed and did an enormous cannonball into the river. It gave off a huge wave which drenched Edward and I completely.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you to be careful when you jump across a river Edward?" I asked floating in the water with my eyes closed

he chuckled. "I do believe it was you who canonballed into the river Bella"

"Yes and I admit it was a great experience" I giggled happily

"Uh hu lets go" he said helping me out of the river

then I got an idea in my head. Tee hee Sally would throw a spaz but oh well, she could cool it off in the _guest _room.

"Okay be here at six in the morning and listen very carefully." I said

he nodded and left. I climbed through my window and got changed into something dry

**N****ext morning:**

Halleluiah! She is about to wake up! Ok…bucket of ice water? Check. Boom box? Check. Alrighty. I'm ready to go.

I heard the Cullens pull up outside. I grinned and walked down the stairs quietly. I opened the door

"Shh, wait here and be silent, listen carefully" I whispered

I raced upstairs and got the bucket of ice and my boom box.

I ran into Sally's room and turned on the boom box full blast 'hungry like the wolf' came on

**Dark in the city, night is a wire**

**Steam in the subway, earth is a fire**

**Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do**

**Woman you want me, give me a sign**

**And catch my breathing even closer behind**

**Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do**

**In touch with the ground**

**Im on the hunt Im after you**

**Smell like I sound, Im lost in a crowd**

**And Im hungry like the wolf**

**Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme**

**Im on the hunt Im after you**

**Mouth is alive with juices like wine**

**And Im hungry like the wolf**

"huh wah?" Sally yelped as she jumped and sat up in bed

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" I said cheerily as I poured the ice cold water on her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA? OH I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"And I'm hungry liiike theee woooollllfff." I sang shaking my butt at her

She growled

"Oh shit" I said

"AVIS!!! HELP YOUR FAV DAUGHTER IN HER TIME OF NEED!" I yelled running down the stairs and into the lounge room

I could hear the cullens rolling around outside laughing. Avis came into the lounge room. "How can I be at your service 'fav daughter'?"

"Well Sally is now going to eat me because she is hungry like a wolf" I whispered looking around suspiciously

"What did she do to Sally this time?" Yawned Aubrey from upstairs

"NOTHING! JUST…SIBLING LOVE!" I yelled

"And then there was no more comedy in the house" Sally said from the doorway

"Hehe you wish, I have magically passed my comedian powers to Aubrey. All hail Aubrey" I said bowing down

"Wow. I know you read minds and all that shit but you just made last nights dream come true" Said Aubrey from the bottom step

I heard the Cullens laugh again.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM TO LISTEN TO THIS?!" screamed Sally

"Totally, no one misses out on my famous crimes" I flopped on the couch turning on the tv. Spongebob came on.

"OOOHH! SPONGEBOB!" Aubrey and I screamed.

"What where?" Emmett asked barging through the door-almost ripping it off its hinges- frantically looking around.

"Emmett we haven't got time for that stupid sponge" said rosalie pulling his ear trying to drag him out the door.

"HIS NAME IS SPONGEBOB!" Aubrey and I yelled

"Enough enough already. Cullens you can wait here and girls go get dressed, then you an go get your cars" Avis said

"Yes sir, I mean Ma'am" I said

Avis raised an eyebrow at me

"I said ma'am jeez, sorry" I said raising my hands and backing up the stairs.

**Hilarious is it not?**

**Reviews are the…just review and you get more**


	8. that my frend is the way i like class

**I don't own anything**

**SCHOOL TIME!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 8**

**Previously:**

"_Emmett we haven't got time for that stupid sponge" said rosalie pulling his ear trying to drag him out the door._

"_HIS NAME IS SPONGEBOB!" Aubrey and I yelled_

"_Enough enough already. Cullens you can wait here and girls go get dressed, then you an go get your cars" Avis said_

"_Yes sir, I mean Ma'am" I said_

_Avis raised an eyebrow at me_

"_I said ma'am jeez, sorry" I said raising my hands and backing up the stairs._

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I screamed as I saw my outfit on my bed

"Bella its tradition, you don't have to wear it tomorrow." Said Aubrey as she entered my room

she was wearing an off the shoulder white tee with a black pleated mini skirt. She had a red studded belt with a gold cross that hung loosly off her skirt. She had mid thigh black socks on with black buckled, clunky boots. I had to admit it looked good. (**Pics of what they wear on my profile!!!)**

Just then Sally walked passed my room trying to tie up her hair in a ponytail.

She rolled her eyes at me "Just wear the god damned outfit Bella"

"Just give up on tying up your too short hair in a ponytail" I retorted

Sally was wearing a white blouse with a blue and red collar, and blue and red cuffs. Her light blue skirt went to mid thigh and had a neat belt in the fitted tightly. It was also above her waist. She wore knee high midnight black socks with dark blue stilettos. WHY DID THEY HAVE NICER CLOTHING?!

"Please Bella?" Aubrey begged giving me a puppy dog pout

"Fiiinnne" I sighed

"Thank you!" She squealed slamming my door behind her

"jeez Aubrey slam any harder?" I said

"She could if you really wanted her too" muttered Sally from downstairs

I sighed and got dressed into a mid thigh black pleated skirt, a white tee with a red long sleeve underneath, and slipped on my black and white blazer. I put on knee high red socks**(in the picture she's wearing stockings but I want her to wear socks) **and put my red and white striped headband on. I put on my black stilettos.

I grabbed my red and white handbag and headed downstairs.

"Wow…you look hot Bella!" said Avis

"God damn traditions" I mumbled

"Thanks…I guess" I said "So…I wanna see my car!"

"Oh yes of course. Their in the garage. Today your taking Bella's car!" she yelled as we ran to the garage.

"WOOT! I GOT THE AUDI TT!!" I cheered

"Aeeekkkkk! I've always wanted a convertible mini cooper!" Sally shrieked.

"Yea well too bad were taking my car…and you better not ruin it" I said

"Whatever" she said

"LETS GO PEEPS!" I screamed to the cullens who immediately ran to their cars and jumped in.

I switched on the radio and I recognised 'hey boys and girls' came on

"**We're interrupting transmission**

**Because we happen to know**

**There's something that you been missing**

**Welcome to the show…**

**We're all set to go**

**So come on **

**So come on **

**What do you wanna hear first?**

**The bad news or the worst**

**We're here to entertain**

**so disconnect your brain**

**Hey boys and girls**

**This is truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Your all truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Believe truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Trust in truth of the world**

**We got the guns and the glory**

**and this bullet comes with a kiss (kissing sound)**

**We got celebrity stories**

**So get a load of this…**

**This you can not miss**

**So come on**

**Come on x4**

**What do you wanna hear first?**

**Bad news or the worst**

**We're here to entertain**

**And anesthetise your pain**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Watch truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**your all truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Stay with truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Be right back with truth of the world**

**Spoken word:**

"**Truthagen truthagen truthagen makes me happy!**

**My mom got me Truthagen.**

**Truthagen truthagen...**

**Now I'm awesome!**

**Wow!**

**We have it for lunch and tea every day!**

**Truthagen…"**

**What do you wanna hear first?**

**Bad news or the worst**

**We're here to entertain**

**And keep you coming back again**

**Chorus**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Enjoy the truth of the world**

**Hey boys and girls**

**Give it up for the truth of the world!**

**We got celebrities…**

**In the club with the Neo-Nazis**

**Got by the Paparazzi**

**Don't worry we just planted some trees…**

**Hey boys and girls…**

**La la la la**

**La la la la la**

**Hey boys and girls…**

**La la la la**

**La la la la la**

**Hey boys and girls…join in!**

**La la la la**

**La la la la la**

**Truth of the world"**

"Woot that was awesome!" I said

"Totally" Said Sally nodding her head

we pulled into Forks high Car park behind the Cullens.

"Oh my fucking god" said a platinum blonde _'Jessica has no chance. She is way not too pretty enough' _she thought

'_oh my god Lauren is so not gonna be friends with them, she only wants to go up the popularity charts'_ thought Jessica

"My dear siblings, let the game for popularity begin" I smirked

I swear I heard at least half the boys in the school swooned over my smirk. Aren't only girls meant to do that?

Sally and Aubrey nodded in agreement. They stepped out of the car gracefully and silently closed the doors, flashing all the students a bright smile.

I stepped out of the car and took off my sunnies. The entire population stared even more. I flashed then my best grin and waved

Mike came up to me. "Hey Bella!"

"Oh…hi mike, good to see you. If you'll excuse me now." I said walking away sliding my sunnies off my head and onto my eyes again

I saw a couple of boys move in closer to look at my car. More like drool.

"Oi. Look but don't touch, drool or slobber, got that?" I said pulling down my sunnies to look at them.

They nodded with wide eyes.

"Good" I replied giving them a huge smile

I joined my family and we continued to the office.

"Ms Cope?" I asked when we entered

"Oh yes? You must me the new students" she said

"Yes that would be right" I said smiling at her

"H-here you go, these are your schedules, enjoy your day!"

we were about to leave when I asked "Ms Cope?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have a footie team?" I asked

"Yes we do why?"

"Just wondering when are the tryouts?"

"Oh there this afternoon with coach clap" she said in a confused tone

"thank you" I said and we left the office

I looked at my schedule

_1__st__: free period_

_2__nd__: English-mr moran_

_3__rd__: Spanish- senioreta selino_

_LUNCH_

_4__th__:biology- mr Banner_

_5__th__: Gym-coach clap _

pretty good. Well free period first. I went to find the Cullens. They were near the vending machines. Oh yea smart place for a 'human' to hang out.

"Hey guys" Aubrey said walking up to them

"Hey who has free period first?" Emmett asked

"Me." I said

"Me" Jasper said

"Alright! My partners in crime are with me!" I cheered

"Yea whatever Bella" Said Alice "Just don't do anything stupid with my husband and brother"

"Course not Alice" I giggled all too innocently

she raised an eyebrow at me

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!

"Well see you guys later" Rosalie said walking away with the others

"See you!" we cried

"Alright lets go to the science lawn boys" I said

"ok" they said. And we were on our way.

**When they reach the science lawn and are sitting down**

"I was thinking of trying out for the foot-" I was cut off by lauren coming over to us

"oh my like god! You guys have a like free period too! Like so do like I!" she exclaimed sitting down next to Jasper.

"I'm Lauren" she said

"Anyway" I said completely ignoring her "I was thinking of trying out for the footy team, you game?"

"Hell yea!" boomed Emmett

"Sure girl why not?" said Jasper

"The football team? Our football team is only for guys!" Lauren said

"So? they cant be sexist, they have to at least give me a try" I said to her

BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!

"Tryouts are this arvo boys. See you at lunch, see if Eddie wants to come" I said walking to my next class

"So your name is like Bella right?" Lauren asked getting up with me.

"Yea"

"what do you like have next?"

"English with Mr Moran." I replied in a bored tone

god! Talking to Sally would be better than this…wannabe

"like me too!"

"great" I said with fake enthusiasm as we entered the small classroom.

I saw alice sitting in the corner of the room

"ALICE!" I yelled with happiness

"Shh." The teacher scolded

"Sorry sir wont happen again." I said

"Any excuse why your late ms Starlotal?"

"Well, you see, I was going to come to class on time, but I got distracted. I was walking, and this huge meteor struck earth right in front of me, and when I was about to get someone, these really big aliens came up and took it away," I said, spreading me arms far apart for emphasis. Snickers were passed off around the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Starlotal, for your ridiculous excuse, now can you take your seat?" Mr. Moran asked in an irritated voice. I nodded and plopped down in the back of the room next to Alice.

"Miss me much? Alice said under her breath.

"I was being stalked by that Mallory chick again," I muttered back. Alice smirked.

"How unlucky is that? The one person you actually don't want to sit with us is the one person you get."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Alice, but you have to sit next to her at lunch now"

"WHAT NO!" Alice cried

"Ms. Cullen is there an reason for your outburst?" Mr. M asked

"Bella was telling me about how the really big aliens nearly took her with them sir"

"Really now? Would you like to come up the front and tell us your tale Ms. Starlotal?" he asked

"Sure sir." I said walking to the front

"Well when the really big aliens came up to take it away, they were like doing these really weird things with their hands and talking in a different language and I was like 'look peeps, sorry but I have footy trials this arvo, I'm too busy maybe some other time' then they were like screaming and pointing at me and I was like 'yea? Well I said no so fuck you' and I walked away" I explained

Alice and a few other people fell off their seats with laughter

"DETENTION MS. STARLOTAL" mr. M roared

"Yes sir!" I said and skipped to my seat and plopped down

"And that my friend is the way I like class" I said pretending to file my nails, to Alice over the roar of laughter from the class


	9. thats how i always want a footy game

**I do not own anything**

**MORE SCHOOL!**

**See if you can read this chap without laughing!!!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 9**

**Previously:**

"_Well when the really big aliens came up to take it away, they were like doing these really weird things with their hands and talking in a different language and I was like 'look peeps, sorry but I have footy trials this arvo, I'm too busy maybe some other time' then they were like screaming and pointing at me and I was like 'yea? Well I said no so fuck you' and I walked away" I explained_

_Alice and a few other people fell off their seats with laughter_

"_DETENTION MS. STARLOTAL" mr. M roared_

"_Yes sir!" I said and skipped to my seat and plopped down_

"_And that my friend is the way I like class" I said pretending to file my nails, to Alice over the roar of laughter from the class_

the rest of class was a drag. I mean come on! Only someone like Lauren wouldn't know when to use punctuation in an essay!

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!

"Halleluiah! I am free!" I said stretching

"what do you have next?" Alice asked

"Spanish" I said

"Oh, watch out Emmett has that class." She said

"Meh I can handle that one year old" I replied

"See you later" I called

I entered the classroom. As soon as Emmett saw me "PARTNER IN CRIME!" he yelled and he stood up, which tipped his desk and table over.

"Misterr Culleenn, sit down!" the teacher said

"Gooten taag miss!" I said

"mizz Starrlotall zat iz Germaan not Zpanish" she said

"Oh. My bad" I said biting my lip.

The class cracked up.

"Go zit down" she said

she continued with her lesson, about five minutes later I hissed o Emmett "I cant take this anymore!"

"manquez la Mlle il y a un méchant singe en mangeant des noix de coco sous ma table!" I said pulling out a toy monkey from under my desk.

I screamed and flung it across the room.

**(translation: miss miss there is a evil monkey eating coconuts under my table!)**

the class roared with laughter. Oh they understood?

"Detention ms. Starlotal!" she said

"Yes Ma'am" I said

Emmett was booming with laughter at me. I grinned at him

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!

WOOO!! LUNCH!

"Yo Cullens. Sisters" I greeted my friends as we sat down at our table

"Hey Bella I heard you made some noise in your classes" Edward said

"Yep got detention for both of em'" I said grinning

"BOTH!" Rosalie said

"Well that's not a surprise I was sure I could hear loud laughter from across the school. What did you do?" Jasper asked

"Well in english she said that aliens tried to abduct her…" Alice said

"And then in Spanish, when she came in she greeted the teacher by saying 'gooten taag' and then she yells in the middle of class 'miss miss there is a evil monkey eating coconuts under my table!' in french then she brings out a pink toy monkey and screams while she flings it across the room!" Emmett said falling off his seat with laughter

"Oh boy…moms not gonna be happy about that" Said Aubrey

"Yea ok whatever, I have a plan for biology" I said

"Yes! I'll get to be there" Edward said

"Oh Eddie, before I forget, footy training is this arvo after school, you coming?" I said

"You trying out for the footy team?" he asked me.

"Don't underestimate me buddy boy" I said

BBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!

Goody! I get to give my new excuse! oh this will be hilarious!

I was walking down the hallway when I walked passed Lauren.

"Oh hey where were you guys?" she asked

"Around" I said waving my hand

"You were hiding from me weren't you? You little shit, trying to take my place!" she yelled

I felt a stinging in my cheek. She had slapped me

"I think you should go join your mom in heaven." She sneered

"Yea well when I die of old age mind you at least I'll be away from you cuz you'll be in hell" I hissed back slapping her across the face with twice as much force as she did to me.

I stalked off to class. I slammed open the door and everyone turned to look at me.

"Your reason why your late Ms Starlotal?" Mr. B sighed

"Well I was walking to class and I got distracted.-"

"I believe you told this excuse to mr. Moran Ms Starlotal, it was all over the staffroom."

"No! but this is different sir, I promise! Anyway I got distracted because the reeeaaaally big aliens, even bigger than last time came back and crashed in front of me. I was like 'oh what the fuck do they want?' then they started jabbering again and I was like 'LOOK! I'm SORRY BUT I HAVENT DONE MY FOOTY TRYOUT YET!' then they were like rolling on the ground screaming and I said 'ok I warned you' and I kicked them all where the sun don't shine"

by the time I had finished more than half the class was doubled over laughing. Edward was on the floor rolling around. Even mr.B's mouth was twitching with amusement.

I added more to my joke by scratching my head "But I'm serious"

Edward laughed even harder. Mr. B cracked a smile "Go sit down next to please"

"Right away sir!" I said happily.

Edward was still on the floor in histerics like the rest of the class. I crouched down next to him and said "Wow I didn't know I was that funny"

I stood up and sat in my seat. The class was still laughing.

Once they had quietened down, Edward was sitting up on the floor chuckling, I raised my hand

"Yes Ms. Starlotal?"

"Sir Edward was scaring me could I possibly move?"

"And why was he scaring you Isabella?" he asked in amusement

"Because he was rolling on the floor like the aliens and it makes me wanna kick him where the sun don't shine"

this set off another round of laughter and Edward rolling on the floor. Again

"SEE? THERE HE GOES AGAIN! JUST LIKE THE ALIENS" I said pointing to Edward who was clutching his stomach rolling around.

"Sorry Isabella, you'll have to stay there" he said

"I'm watching you, I know who you are" I said putting two fingers under my eyes and pointing them at him.

The class rumbled with laugher. Then my phone started ringing.

**I'm a barbie girl in a barbie wooorrld,**

**Life is plastic, its fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair**

**Or dress me every where…**

"SHHH! Its probably important" I hissed to the class

"Hello" I said putting it on loud speaker

"Hi our company is doing a survey, could you please give us your phone number?" the man on the end asked

"Listen here man, either your some non-trained person because you just asked for my number when you just called me! Are you high or something?" I asked

the class roared with laughter

"And second I'm in class at the moment and you my high friend are on loud speaker."

"O-oh terribly so-orry to b-bother you m-miss"

"That is right, your lucky I wont call the aliens on you" I said

that did it for mike, he fell off his chair and started rolling around

"Thank you Bella, could you please get that hooligan off the phone?" mr. B asked

"Sure thing sir!" I said as I flipped my phone shut

"For that entertainment Bella, all your detentions are gone" he said

BRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Thanks Mr.B!" I said skipping out of the room.

WOOT! GYM!

I strolled into the gym to find Alice, Aubrey, Sally, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper all in my class

"Yo peeps!" I said

"Isabella Starlotal! Why are you late?" coach clap asked

"Sorry sir my tampon ran away from me" I said.

He looked at me shocked

"Oh sir are you al right I meant tennis ball. It literally grew legs and ran away sir, I had to chase it. Curse those damn aliens" I said

"No funny buisness in my class Bella" he said

"Yes sir!. Hey sir? Could the boys and I have a break cuz were going for footy tryouts this arvo" I asked

"Whatever you think is best Starlotal!" he said tuning away

"Oh my god Bella that was so funny!" said Rose

"it was even funnier in bio" I said

**END OF GYM AT TRYOUTS**

"okay boys" coach said.

"Ah-hem" I said

"And girl. The footy season has begun. Show us your stuff" he said

we split up into teams. I had Jasper and Edward on my team, along with a few other boys. The other team contained Emmett, who was standing at the back.

Unlike him I was at the front.

"Whats a puny thing like you doing here? Huh?" one boy sneered

"Yo Crowley, don't do that man it makes her mad" said Edward and Jasper

"No its okay" I said walking from my spot on the field

"Starlotal where you going?" asked coach

"It gets boring listening to the huffs and puffs of men, you need to liven up the party sir" I said walking over to the boom box

I searched through the cd's until I found one. It was probably for the cheerleaders but I liked this song for footy.

I placed it in and pressed play

'Toxic'

"What the fuck? Coach you ant let her do this!" Crowley said

"Shut your trap Crowley" I said to him as I went back to my spot

"**Baby, can****'****t you see**

**I****'****m calling**

**A guy like you**

"PLAY!" coach said as he blew the whistle

**Should wear a warning**

**It****'****s dangerous**

**I****'****m fallin****'**

Emmett passed the ball o Crowley but I grabbed and zoomed in and out of all the boys and slid in the mud and scored a try

**There****'****s no escape**

"TRY!" coach said. I grinned at crowley

**I can****'****t wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You****'****re dangerous**

**I****'****m lovin it**

I scored another try and did a dance

**Too high**

**Cant come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning round and round**

**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I****'****m on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**Im addicted to you**

**Dont you know that youre toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Dont you know that youre toxic**

The same thing happened over and over again

**Its getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**Its taking over me**

This time I scored a try by kicking it. And let me tell you it was one of the best kicks I have ever done

**Too high**

**Cant come down**

**Its in the air**

**And its all around**

**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**Im on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**Im addicted to you**

I hadnt realized that Alice, Aubrey, Sally, Rosalie and the rest of the grade had come. I decided to flex it up a little.

**Dont you know that youre toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Dont you know that youre toxic**

"Yo eddie! Here!" I said he passed me the ball and I knew I wasn't gonna make it but I just might. Crowley and Emmett were coming up on my sides and in the nick of time I slid beneath them and they both smashed into eachother.

Coach came over to see if I made it.

"TRRRYYY!" he announced

"WOOT GO US!" I yelled and jumped on Edward back.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

I jumped off, time to get back down to buisness

**[x2]**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

I scored again and again I did another dance

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now"**

"BREAK!" coach said

"Wow bells your fast" said Emmett

"Thanks"

"Well we officially have our first girl on the team everyone!"

"You cant be fucking serious coach! Shes a girl!"

"Yea and if you have a problem with a girl on the team then it proves that your obviously gay, you fucktard" I said

"No cussing now kids" coach said

"Welcome to the team Bella" coach said and clapped me on the back.

"WOOO!! GO BELLA!!!" Cheered my friends from the stands

"I cant belive it" Lauren muttered and started to walk away.

"Yo Lauren!" I yelled

"Yea?" she said

"give us a hug!" I said squishing her to my sweaty, muddy clothes

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW" she screamed

I laughed and so did my friends and the footy team.

That's how I want my footy games to be all the time


	10. I am so up for a challenge!

**I don't own anything**

**I may lay off the funnyness a little, but i don't know, you guys seem pretty crazy about it. **

**OOOHHH! I KNOW A NON-SLEEPING SLEEPOVER!!!! YAY!...we'll see**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously:**

"_I cant belive it" Lauren muttered and started to walk away._

"_Yo Lauren!" I yelled_

"_Yea?" she said_

"_give us a hug!" I said squishing her to my sweaty, muddy clothes_

"_EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW" she screamed_

_I laughed and so did my friends and the footy team._

_That's how I want my footy games to be all the time_

We packed up and I got changed into a skinny jeans and a boob tube. I walked out barefoot.

"Yo Coach!" I yelled

"Yea Starlotal?" he yelled back

"When's our first footy game of the season?" I asked

"Uhh…hold on…" he said checking his schedule "Next week, your versing the Seattle Ducks "

"Cool, when do we start training?" I asked

"Probably tomorrow. You guys have the same P.E period don't you?" he said

"Yea"

"Well you can train for the game instead of doing class" he said

"Okay coach see you tomorrow" I yelled running out of the gym.

**Driving home**

"oh my god I cannot believe you got out of all your detentions because you made a huge crack up in Bio" Said Sally from the backseat

"Meh my comedian charms worked as I wanted them too"

"And then you got Lauren a detention for swearing after you hugged her!" Laughed Aubrey **(was not mentioned, but she said 'fuck you' and then coach goes 'Detention ms Mallory. I just said no cussing')**

"Mmhmm I totally rock" I said nodding

"So when's the first game of the season?" asked Sally

"Next week. Were versing the Seattle Ducks" I said

"Oh they're apparently really good. No one's ever beaten them" said Aubrey

"Psh. Well that my dear little sister is gonna change"

we reached the house with the Cullens following behind us. I leaped out of the car and opened the door in the garage leading to the house

"I'M TELLING MOM!" I yelled jumping two steps at a time

"So enthusiastic…" Jasper muttered

"MOM! MOM! GUESS WHAT?!!" I yelled excitedly running into the kitchen

"What happened now Bella, did you get in trouble?" she asked

"Well…yes-"

"Isabella!"

"But my bio teacher called them off! Anyway guess what?"

"What is it?"

"She got on the footy team" Sally said entering the kitchen

"Die you mutt!" I screeched lunging at her

she neatly stepped out of the way "You were stalling"

"hmph. Well mom what do you think?" I asked

"the…footy team?" she said slowly

"Yea! I'm the first chick ever on the team!" I boasted

"Yea and she totally kicks ass Ms. S" said Emmett from the doorway

"Are you sure you wont get hurt?" she asked looking directly into my eyes

"Phu-lease mom, indestructible granite skin remember?" I said rolling my eyes

"Alright then, go play in the backyard or something" she said

"Sally and Aubrey I made you some sandwiches" she yelled

**(sorry if there is any confusion here, but Sally, Aubrey and Avis are NOT vampires. So they eat and sleep. Also they don't poop or go wee wee. I heart footy! Ok I just go now…)**

"Alliiiiice! Rooosallliiiee! I need you!" I sang

"yes my bestie?" asked Alice

"I need help for my outfit tomorrow" I said

"Well that's a first" said Rosalie

"Just like me going to get a tattoo in a few months is a first also" I said

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Avis screamed from downstairs. I could taste her anger

"Jokes mom, jokes" I said

"You better be" she muttered

"Aww but bellsy- welsy would look so good with one" Emmett whined

"Emmett do not encourage her or I will force this sandwich down your throat" threatened Avis

I snorted "Don't mom, we need to practice footy training at the park…now"

"But what about your outfit!" Alice and Rose cried

"Meh, I'll throw something on tomorrow" I shrugged

Alice sent me a look that meant 'You better'

"Get out Get out I need to change!" I said ushering them out the door

I quickly pulled on my denim mini shorts and my white tee with ice creams on it. I did my hair in two plaits and tied a black tie extremely loosely around my neck. I went barefoot, again.

I slammed my cupboard door closed, and grabbed my light blue rimmed sunnies from my bedside table.

"Boys lets go!" I said running down the stairs

once I reached the lounge room I saw why they didn't respond. They were arguing with alice. She had dressed them up nicely, and fashionable

"Alice we are going to play footy, they're just going to get the clothes dirty"

"Just as you are Bella" she said looking at me

"I wont necessarily get dirty, yes you saw me get dirty during tryouts and it was loads of fun" I said

"Whatever. See you boys later."

"Ahem" I said

"And girl" she fixed

"Bye Jazzy! Love you!" she said giving him a full kiss…no not kiss, she was eating his face off.

"Eww PDA! seriously, are we going to play a game or suck each others faces off?" I asked

"Lets go Jazz" boomed Emmett as he plopped himself in the backseat of my beautiful car

Jasper and Edward followed shortly after. I reached for my key in my back pocket but found nothing

"Guys where's my keys?" I said looking around

I heard the chiming of something. My keys. I turned around to find Edward dangling them in front of me a few metres away from me

"Edward? Could you pass me those keys sweetie pie?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice

he grinned and shook his head at me

My face turned dead serious "Edward…" I warned

"Dude give her the god damn keys, we wanna play a few games of footy!" cried Emmett

Edward ignored him and kept looked at me

"Edward give me those keys now" I growled, my glare ice cold

"No way, I am so driving" he said

"You take one step toward my car and you will be a pile of ashes" I said lighting my hand alight

he looked at me with wide eyes and passed the keys over "H-here you go Bella"

"Thank you Eddie!" I squealed jumping over and pecking his cheek

Emmett and Jasper chuckled. Edward frowned and slowly got in the backseat with his brothers. As soon as he closed the door, I switched on the engine and zoomed out of the garage and down the driveway

"Far out girl! You drive even more dangerously than Eddie here!" Emmett cried

"Are you complaining about my slow driving?" Edward growled

"Oi! No fighting n my perfect car!" I said

They fell silent.

After a moment jasper spoke up

"So Bella do you like the weather today?"

I raised an eyebrow at him from behind my sunnies "The weather Jasper? Really?"

Just then my phone went off

"**Keep your eyes on your driving **

**keep your hands on the wheel, **

**Keep your sleepy eyes on the road ahead!**

**Were having fun sittin' in the backseat**

**Kissin' and huggin' with Fred**

**Altogether now**

**1, 2, 3…"**

_**(That's Avis's ringtone for when she calls. I don't know who this songs by but you know in primary skool in drama when you play games they play that song? If you don't never mind)**_

"Yes mom?" I asked answering the phone

the boys were laughing histerically in their seats

"Bella, you do know that it is going to rain right?"

"Really? Yes! the more rain the more fun" I said

the boys were laughing louder in the backseat. I swerved the car harshly to make them stop. They did.

"Bella do you have enough control?" asked Edward

"Just a minute mom" I said

"Either you stop laughing or I will crash this car and make you all burn to smitherines" I said hoping to tame the wild vampires in my backseat

**AVIS POV**

I dialled Bella's number and put her on loudspeaker

"Yes mom?" she asked

I could hear the boys laughing histerically

"You do know it's going to rain right?" I asked

"Really? Yes! The more rain the more fun"

I heard the screeching of tires

" Bella do you have enough control?" asked…Edward I think it was

"Just a minute mom" she said

"Either you stop laughing or I will crash this car and make you all burn to smitherines" she said

the girls laughed

"She is so brave" said Alice laughing

the boys instantly quietened down.

"Yes mom? I'm back" she said

"Enjoy your rain infested footy game dear" I said and hung up

**BELLA POV**

"Enjoy your rain infested footy game dear" She said and hung up

the boys were whispering to themselves.

"Sharing gossip like old women there?" I asked in amusement

"Bella would you really crash the car and make us burn?" asked Emmett

I turned into the car park

I made my face dead serious "Why not?"

I jumped out of my car and started walking over to the footy oval. Emmett was sitting there in shock, but Edward and Jasper got out snickering. Then I remembered that I brought the boom box

I ran to the boot and opened it and dragged it out "Yo Em, help me out here"

"Sure thing Bells" he said leaping out of the car and grabbing it off me.

Suddenly Edward growled.

"What now?" I asked

"Those boys on the oval are from the Seattle Ducks. They're practicing, their coach isn't with them" he said

"Follow me boys" I said strolling over to the training team

the boys noticed us immediately

"Hey, your the Forks Spartans right?" one asked

"Yes does that bother you?" Edward said

"Actually we were wondering why you were here" another said

I snorted "Were here to train, duh"

"Who's she? Your pet?" one sneered

"Listen here buddy, and listen good" I said as I jabbed a finger in his chest hard "I may be small but do NOT doubt my skills, I am way better than you will ever be"

"Woah she's on the team?" one asked

"As a matter of fact I am, do you have a problem with that?" I sneered

"Well you're a girl" he said

"So?" I asked getting angry

"Bella Take it easy" jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder.

This did nothing to me.

"I challenge you to a game with us" I said

"Sure"

"Emmett, boom box please"

"Sure thing sis" he said and switched it on

'I do not hook up' came on and I smiled

"What's with the music?" asked one

"I prefer music over pants of sweaty men"

it was game on. I started singing

"PLAY" their coach yelled

"**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down**

**You've got too much talent**

**I see you through those bloodshot eyes**

Edward passed me the ball and I caught it perfectly. Almost immediately the boys on the other team started chasing me.

**There's a cure, you've found it**

**Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill**

**Now don't deny it**

**But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will**

**They don't wanna define it**

**Just give up the game and get into me**

**If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**

**'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight**

**I can't cook, no, but I can clean**

**Up the mess she left**

**Lay your head down and feel the beat**

**As I kiss your forehead**

One guy tackled Jasper and I growled. How dare he. He got the ball and I rammed him to the ground in a second. I stood with a foot pushing on his chest

"Good job buddy" I said in fake praise

I took off running and kicked the ball between the poles

**This may not last but this is now**

**So love the one you're with**

**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail**

**A quick fix won't ever get you well**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**

**'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight**

**To say...**

**'Cause I feel**

**The distance**

**Between us**

**Could be over**

**With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!**

I ran with gliding speed to the goals and dived. I tumble turned on the grass and slammed the ball over the line

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep**

**'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight**

**To say...**

**'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight**

Edward passed me the ball and I ran to the goals. I looked to my sides to see if anyone was coming and I placed the ball on the ground and sat on it.

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down**

**'Cause you don't wanna miss out"**

"BREAK! Sorry boys but that chick smashed your balls" their coach said

I grinned from my place on the ball.

"What! Oh my god how embarrassing. We got smashed by a girl and we are meant to be the best team" a guy said

"Woo! That's right in your face chubbykins! We also got all that on tape!" I screamed. I jumped off the ball and threw it to the guy

"We declare the Forks Spartans winners of this game" said their coach

"Yea!" I ran over to Edward I jumped at him. He caught me with an 'oof'. I wrapped my legs around his waist and crushed my lips to his.


	11. I've got a feeling

**I don't own anything…yet…MWAHAHAHA!**

*******mother comes into room and grabs ear***** **

"**OWW!"**

"**you say that you don't own twilight now and I will let you keep your stupid internet"**

"**Fiiinnee, sorry everyone I do not own twilight, happy now mother?" **

"**Exceptionally, if you need me I will be on facebook" **

**wtf? She just said that the internet was stupid now she's going on facebook? Oh who cares**

**BELLA KISSED EDWARD!!! OMG!!! That was totally unplanned…*looks side to side in a suspicious way***

**Read on my hottie hot hotties! (only if your Edward, Emmett or Jasper you're a hottie…no offence)**

**OH YEA AND THE OTHER TEAM'S COACH WAS THERE!!!! SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE!!!**

**What are you**

**Chapter 11**

**Previously:**

"_What! Oh my god how embarrassing. We got smashed by a girl and we are meant to be the best team" a guy said_

"_Woo! That's right in your face chubbykins! We also got all that on tape!" I screamed. I jumped off the ball and threw it to the guy_

"_We declare the Forks Spartans winners of this game" said their coach_

"_Yea!" I ran over to Edward I jumped at him. He caught me with an 'oof'. I wrapped my legs around his waist and crushed my lips to his. _

He eagerly leant into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I immediately allowed it. Our tongues danced and he moaned. I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"EWWW! PDA!" screamed Emmett.

I broke away from the kiss and turned my head slightly to face Emmett

"You only wish you had this. Now go get my boom box" I said

"I'm pretty sure I do!" yelled one of the team players

Edward growled at him.

"It's alright Edward, I'm completely yours" I soothed kissing his cheek

"What if Steven Strait came and asked you out?" He teased, knowing my obsession with the sexy actor.

"Well, sorry, but I'd dump you in a heartbeat for that sexy eye candy. Looks and experience. Whoo." I pretended to fan myself, and Edward only laughed

"Lets go back and celebrate our championship" he said walking over to the car still carrying me

"I cant wait to show coach the video!" I said leaping out of Edwards arms.

I walked a few metres before I was shoved to the ground.

"Hello again ground. I'm sorry but I am already cheating on the kitchen floor with Edward" I mumbled to the mud

Emmett and jasper leapt out of the car and rushed over to help me up

"Oh my god Bella are you okay?" Asked Emmett

"I'm going to kill Lauren" snarled Jasper

"That bitch, how dare she push my Bella down!" said Edward

"I'm fine, I will burn her alive before you get the chance to touch her and Edward she dared to so she shall suffer" I said

I turned around to find a smirking Lauren

"Why hello Lauren what brings you here on this beautiful rainy day?" I asked politely

"How dare you steal my boyfriend" she sneered

"Which one Lauren? It cant be one of these three because they're already taken" I said

I could taste Emmett's Jasper's and Edward's anger behind me

"You bitch!" she screamed and lunged for me

I stepped to the side "thank you for the compliment"

"That was an insult not a compliment!" she screeched

I bent down to get in the same level as her. I held out my hand and she took it

"may I ask which boyfriend I stole?" I asked

"Edward. You stole Edward!"

"Really?" I asked amazed

"Yes he is mine" she said

"Well then we should ask him, not argue about him as though he isn't here"

"Eddie?" she asked batting her eyelashes trying to be seductive but it looked like she was in pain. I moved behind her and rolled my eyes moving my hand into the shape of a mouth "Who is your girlfriend?"

Edward chuckled and walked over to me. To her it looked like he was walking over to her, and she turned around and smirked at me

Edward walked straight past her and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bella is of course"

He leant down and kissed me.

"WHAT!" she exploded

"Look girl he just pashed her in front of you, it's proved enough now go home" said Emmett

she turned away grumbling

"And Lauren?" I said

"Yea?" she turned back to face me

"this is for pushing me in the mud and insulting me" I said and I punched her nose, making it bleed.

"Come on guys, I don't know about you but I'm bushed." I said

With one last glare at Lauren from all of the boys they turned on their heel and jumped into the car.

Edward was about to get in the back seat when I said

"Nu uh Eddie shotgun for you"

"Sweet!" he said and jumped over Emmett and landed into the seat.

I turned the engine on and zoomed out of the car park.

"But Bella…" whined Emmett

"don't you dare Emmett. She gave me shotgun. If you wanna complain prepare to die" growled Edward

"Oh sweetie I would never do that" I said to Emmett smiling through the review mirror.

He shuddered

Edward grabbed my hand that was resting on the arm rest. He picked it up and kissed it. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss

"Please! No more!" Emmett said

"That's it you've done it now" said Jasper

"You bechya" I said and swerved almost…almost slamming onto a tree

"OMG WRE GONNS DIE!!!" screamed Emmett

I laughed and floored it

We reached the house in record time.

Alice came running out

"OMG OMG WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!"

"Why?" I asked

"BECAUSE YOU AND EDDIE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!"

"What?" asked Avis coming out of the house with a bowl of Cake icing

"And we HAVE to have a sleepover…no s not an option…" Alice rambled on

"Im so happy for you both! At least you didn't pick Newton" said Avis cheerily

"EWW I would never choose him mom" I screamed

"Well the way you are you could choose a hobo…" she continued

I turned away from her. "You know what Alice? I think I just might agree to this sleepover…even though we don't sleep"

"OI you are forgetting your important sisters…who do sleep" Aubrey and sally said standing at the front door

"Yea you too" I mumbled

"ALRIGHTY LETS GO GO GO !!" cried alice

"Edward save me!" I cried running into his arms

"Alice, you will not take my Bella away from me" he growled

"But I never said that it was just us girls, you guys are coming too" she said dancing to her car "And get changed first, I don't want dirty clothes in my car"

"ALRIGHTY!" I yelled happily, jumping in the car without changing my clothes

Alice sent me a glare

I grinned, showing my fangs "Yes Alice?"

She turned into her seat and revved the engine "Hurry up boys!"

Another five minutes

"EDWARD!! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL NOT KISS YOU FOR A MONTH!" I yelled from the backseat

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO JASPER!" Alice added

that got them going.

Emmett just laughed "So whipped"

I looked at Rosalie

"You do it" she said

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN IF YOU DO NOT COME DOWN IN A MILLISECOND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CRASH MY CAR INTO A TREE!..WITH YOU IN IT" I yelled

"EEKKK!" he yelped and ran to the car as though his life depended on it

Edward chuckled. I smiled and pecked his lips. As soon as Emmett slammed the door closed, Alice sped out of the driveway.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett, Jasper had Aubrey on his lap because Sally didn't want to get sweaty from the body heat, Alice was driving and I was sitting on Edward.

I snuggled into him "So where are we going Alice?"

"OMG we are going to the nearest swimming pool and then…WERE GOING TO VEGAS!!!"

"OH MY GOD…WERE GOING TO VEGAS!!" I screamed

"Damn right we are girl" said Emmett

"But what about Aubrey? She looks to young" said Jasper

"Meh she can go in the kiddy section with Alice" I said

Alice swerved the car and almost hit a tree. Emmett shrieked like a little girl.

"Bella does it better" Edward mumbled while kissing the back of my muddy neck

suddenly Alice burst into a fit of giggles

"What?" Sally asked

"The wannabe's are going to be there" she giggled

"Alright peeps were gonna have to get this show on the road." Said Emmett rubbing his hands together

"Oh I have a plan my friends…I have a plan" I smirked

we finally arrived at the swimming pool. We literally ran to the changing rooms and stripped.

Aubrey had a silver bikini on which had purple and blue palm trees on it. Alice had a black and white checkered bikini on. Rosalie has a black and white bikini on which had purple and blue stripes. Sally's bikini was black with rainbow swirls on it. My swimsuit was crisscrossed at the front and had thin spaghetti straps. It was rainbow.

I put on my blue sunnies and we stalked out of the change room. The boys were waiting for us outside the change room.

"hola boys" I said

"are we ready to party?" Emmett asked

"like you've never imagined" sally said

"Race you!" I screamed and made a dash for the pool.

The girls ran with me screaming the whole way. We crashed intot the water creating huge title waves in the water. We were getting envious stares from the girls and the boys…they were…drooling…literally

"_so hott"_ mike thought

"_ohm my god Edward is here!! Do I look okay? Ohh he looks so hott" _Jessica thought.

I scrunched my nose. What vile thoughts…

Edward stumbled into the water **(Yes he stumbled…who doesn't stumble when they run through water?) **behind me. I sloshed through the water gracefully over to him.

"hello my eddie" I said seductively into his ear.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Then he pounced on me. I screamed

"Edward! We are at a public swimming pool!"

"Since when does that matter?" he asked kissing me

"since I know what those immature lads are thinking"

"Yes but I know also" he replied smugly

"CREW!" I yelled, causing me to get even more looks than from before…or more drools.

They ran toward Edward and I and stopped infront of us.

"What's up Bells? Do you wanna game of water footy?" jasper asked

"Actually no, maybe later. But I was thinking…"

"Oh my god…YES totally, no is not an option…" Alice said

"No is never an option for you Alice. But as I was saying BEFORE I was interrupted by a pixie…I was thinking…"

'I've got a feeling' was playing softly.

"Be right back. Do. Not. Move" I said running off

I ran to the main office. "Hey buddie could you play this song slightly louder please?"

"Sure thing hot stuff" he said and turned it up higher, so that everyone could hear it properly

"thanks" I said and rushed back to the pool

**(if you have been to ryde pool, imagine that this is happening there…if not never mind)**

I dived in and swam over to the crew. "Okay get up on that ledge there, we my friends are preparing ourselves for…"

"KARYOKE!!" the girls screamed as we jumped onto the ledge dragging the boys with us.

I started singing and dancing

"**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x3)**

by now we had almost everyone looking at us

**Tonight's the night night**

**Let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Let's spend it up**

The boys started singing with us

**Go out and smash it**

**like Oh My God**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Let's get get OFF**

**I know that we'll have a ball**

**if we get down**

**and go out**

**and just loose it all**

**I feel stressed out**

**I wanna let it go**

**Lets go way out spaced out**

**and loosing all control**

the girls were grinding against eachother

**Fill up my cup**

**Mozoltov**

**Look at her dancing**

**just take it off**

**Lets paint the town**

**We'll shut it down**

**Let's burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

**Lets Do it (x3)**

**and live it up**

**i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)**

**.com**

**Tonight's the night**

**let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Lets spend it up**

**Go out and smash it**

**Like Oh My God**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Lets get get OFF**

**Fill up my cup (Drink)**

**Mozolotov (Lahyme)**

**Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)**

**Just take it off**

**Lets paint the town**

**We'll shut it down**

**Lets burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

**lets do it (x3)**

**let's live it up**

**Here we come**

**here we go**

**we gotta rock**

**Easy come**

**easy go**

**now we on top**

**Feel the shot**

**body rock**

**Rock it don't stop**

**Round and round**

**up and down**

**around the clock**

"WERE GOING TO VEGAS TONIGHT!!!" we screamed and we jumped off the ledge

Tonight was definitely going to be a good night…

**Ok there it is…im sorry for updating so late…but it took a while to write**

**And guys…and girls…I only got 3 reviews last chap…so please review**


	12. Who are you?

**I don't own anything**

**Fuck…there are lemons in this chap…don't read if you don't want to**

**VEGAS!!! Omg!**

**I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT VAMPS IN THIS STORY DO NOT SPARKLE…FOR NECESSARY REASONS!**

**What are you**

**Chapter 12**

**Previously:**

"_WERE GOING TO VEGAS TONIGHT!!!" we screamed and we jumped off the ledge_

_Tonight was definitely going to be a good night…_

"oh my god that was so much fun!" I said as we re surfaced.

"oh totally. I think Jessica is jealous now" said Aubrey

"psh she's always been jealous" I said

"OH! Did you notice a special slut missing?" said Rosalie

"Lauren" we chorused

"probably getting a new nose at the moment" mumbled Sally

we fooled around a bit more and played water footy.

"Hey guys I think it's time to go" said Edward

"Aww but eddie I wanted to stay" whined Emmett

Rosalie sent him the 'you-will-listen-to-us' look

We changed back into our clothing and ran out to the car.

"Alice keys please" I said

"no way you drive like a meaniac" she said shaking her head madly

"Fine then" I sniffed and jumped in the back seat.

We sped out of the car park and headed for the highway. We passed a huge green sign saying '500 miles to vegas'

We passed many cars

"Hey Alice turn on the radio I dare you" I said while moving to sit on the top of the backseat.

"okayyy" she said and switched it on

"okay folks ring up and ask for a song!" Hamish said from the radio

"OMG PLEASE! I have to!!" I said grabbing edwards phone.

"hello this is Hamish and andy"

"HEY HAMISH! I'M BELLA STARLOTAL AND MY FRIENDS ARE HEADING TO VEGAS!" I yelled

"WOOO!" yelled Emmett

"haha I'm guessing you want waking up in vegas?" asked Hamish

"By the very same Katy Perry" I said

"okay! Thank you for ringing!"

"THANKS!" I yelled

"well that was a very fun call, but here it is! Waking up in vegas by katy Perry!"

"I cant believe you had the guts Bella!" said Rose

"Meh you know me handling crazy sisters with broomsticks and all" I shrugged

us girls started singing

"**You gotta help me out**

**It's all a blur last night**

**We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke**

**I lost my fake ID**** but you lost the motel key**

**Spare me your freakin' dirty looks**

**Now don't blame**** me**

**You want to cash out and get the hell out of town**

Now Aubrey and Sally had moved up next to me and the boys the boys were singing too.

**CHORUS:**

**Don't be a baby**

**Remember what you told me**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Why are these lights so bright**

**Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,**

**And why, why am I wearing your class ring?**

**Don't call your mother**

**'Cause now we're partners in crime**

**CHORUS:**

**Don't be a baby**

**Remember what you told me**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**You got me into this**

**Information overload, situation lost control**

**Send out an S.O.S.**

**And get some cash out**

**We're gonna tear up the town**

A grey Mercedes pulled up next to us. Their windows were down and they were gaping at us. Oh it was a family with two very posh parents and very young kids. Woops. Oh well live life to the fullest. I gave the family a huge grin and a wave.

The poor parents looked horrified. The kids seemed to be enjoying themselves. We probably looked like a bunch of phicotic teens.

**Don't be a baby**

**Remember what you told me (x3)**

**Told me, you told me, you told me**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!**

**Give me some cash out baby**

**Give me some cash out, honey"**

"Bella I think we terrorised that family." Said Rosalie

"oh but you enjoyed it" I teased

"Who knew Bella could party" Emmett said amazed

"Yea but when you grow up in phoenix, your raised different. Like when I was human I took party pills occasionally" I shrugged

sally, Aubrey, Jasper and Emmett gave me incredulous looks

"It wasn't like I was addicted. A sick fuck at a party shoved one down my throught because I was tired" I said

we passed another sign. It said '100 miles to Vegas'.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!" I screamed

"What what's wrong?" panicked Edward

"hahahaha noth-"

Alice swerved the car into a few tree's or a mini forest, and stopped in front of a few…vampires

They wore capes and had milky red eyes. To be honest I was extremely curious about these vampires.

"You shouldn't be curious Bella, they're dangerous" said Jasper

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't believe in danger"

I jumped out of my seat and onto the bonnet of the car. I jumped off the bonnet and zoomed over the guy at the front.

I grabbed his chin and brought him down to my level

"Who _are_ you?" I said cocking my head to the side

two female vampires that were behind him were now in next to him, growling at me. The two other males stood behind him watching in amusement

the guy chuckled "I am Aro, leader of the Volturi, and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. And you are? Dearest young one?"

I grinned at him and let go of his chin. "I'm Bella and I'm one of the elements"

"Really?" Caius asked in interest "which one?"

"Fire. But I can read minds, and project my thoughts into other people's heads…I can smell emotions, umm and I can turn into a fox." I said

"wow. May I take your hand?" Aro asked

"Sure" I said holding my hand out

"Bella no!" Alice hissed

"Wait" I said pulling my hand back before he could grab it "Does the thing your about to do to me hurt?"

Marcus chuckled "No of course not, little brave one"

"Okay then" I said holding my hand out again

This time I let Aro take it. He stood still for a few seconds before frowning.

"Hmm interesting…Jane?" he asked turning to a 12 year old girl

"NO!" Edward roared, zooming out of the car and throwing himself in front of me.

I rolled my eyes "What's the worst she could do?"

I looked at from over Edwards shoulder to see Jane as she smiled a sickly sweet smile and Edward crumpled to the ground, whimpering and shuddering in pain.

"Stop it" I growled at her

She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face. That did it for her. She snapped out of it and smiled her disgusting sweet smile at me. I simply stood there with my hand on my hip.

I heard Aro and his brothers crack a grin. Even the girl I hadn't been introduced to yet smiled

'_I like this girl already, it's been a long time since someone had the guts to slap her across the face! She deserved it though'_ she thought

I turned away from Jane and walked up to the pretty dirty blonde. She wasn't as pretty as Rosalie, but she was very beautiful. "And you might be?"

"I'm Heidi, pleasure to meet you" she said

"Well I think we should be going now" I said, turning back to the car

"Wait!" Aro cried as realization dawned on his face

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to face him

"Are you one of _those_ elements?" he asked

"which one? There's more than my kind?" I asked

"Are you an element created by the stars?" he asked

"Yea…why?" I asked

"Goodness you are very extrodinary and powerful!" said Marcus

Your control is amazing for a newborn, tell me how do you survive?" Asked Aro

"I drink criminals blood" I replied

"Tell me do you have fangs?" Caius asked

"what do you think?" I said hissing and baring my fangs.

They had looks of shock on their faces

I grinned at them, not bothering to put my fangs away.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you but the Cullens and my family should be on our way" I said

I bounded up to Marcus and kissed him on the cheek, bounded up to Caius and kissed him on the cheek and ran up to Aro and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

I whispered in his ear "Can I call you daddy?"

He was taken aback by my question.

"of course my dear Bella. Anytime you need help come to your uncles and I in Volterra. Consider us family" he whispered back

I smiled " thank you daddy"

I let go of him and jogged back to the car.

"Bye heidi!" I waved and we sped off

as soon as we left the forest Edward crushed me to his body "I was so worried, you scared me to death when ran up to him like he was a normal friend"

"I'm sorry, but at least I have lots of new family!" I said cheerily

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed

"I umm I…oh shit" I said

I was in deep shit from my friends now

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	13. oh dear lord

**Ok for five reviews in one night I am going to put lemons in this chap!! **

**Sorry about the no lemons in the other one if I put them I would have had to write when they got to vegas, what happened…you get the point**

*******Sigh* I don't own twilight **

**lleeeeemmmooonnsss!**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 13**

**Previously:**

"_I'm sorry, but at least I have lots of new family!" I said cheerily_

"_WHAT!" they all exclaimed_

"_I umm I…oh shit" I said _

_I was in deep shit from my friends now_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella! New family?" asked Edward

"Yea because my I don't have a dad…or uncles…and I thought that if I could call Aro, Daddy and Marcus and Caius my uncles…I would feel better, like I would have a proper family." I said

"But Bella, the Volturi!" Emmett exclaimed

"Whats wrong with the Volturi?" I asked

"the Volturi kill vampires who disobey the vampire law" Edward explained

"so…I just made the most powerful coven in existence my family" I said

"Yep" Said Alice from the drivers seat

"COOL!" I yelled standing up in my seat

"No not cool now sit down" commanded Edward

"Fine" I huffed and sat back down

"Sorry guys but I need family" I said

"but were your family" whispered Aubrey and Sally

"and us!" cried Rosalie

"Yea I know but it isn't the same thing. I cant really explain it but-" I was cut off by Edward

"BELLA!"

"What?" I asked wide eyed

"No nothing don't worry" he mumbled

"ookaayy then"

we passed another sign saying '500 miles to Vegas'

I checked edwards mind _'I wonder what her last name was before she was changed. Chief Swan has a 'dead' daughter…could it-'_

"Woah woah woah! Who is chief swan?" I asked

"erm…" Edward stammered

"I swear one day your gonna regret keeping secrets from me" I muttered

"DUMP HER AND FLOOR IT ALICE!" Emmett yelled

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie baby!" he whined

"Sooo what are we going to do tonight?" I asked

"CLUBBING!" the girls…and Emmett screamed

"oh ok"

one minute of silence later…

"I'm bored" whined Emmett

"Well we could play car footy" I suggested

"NO! no way in hell are you playing car footy in my car!" growled Alice

"Ahh well it was worth a try…plus we still have Edwards car" I shrugged

"Oh no" Edward groaned "they're gonna ruin my car now"

"Never my dear" I said as I kissed him

We passed another sign. This time it was bigger and more colourful. I didn't even have to read it to know that we had arrived

" WERE IN VEGAS!" I screamed

"CLUBBING" the girl screamed

Alice floored it to our five star hotel.

We finally arrived after ten minutes. Well who wouldn't with Alice's driving. I hopped out of the car and walked…well I ran to the front counter

"Hi!" I said cheerily

the teen boy at the front desk turned and looked at me shocked "Uhh h-hi"

"Move over boy, that's no way to greet a customer!" a middle aged man shoved him over

"How can I be at your service? Are you here for the models meeting?" he asked

i smirked at him "Models? Do you really think that I look like a model?"

"Well…"

I laughed "No sir! I play footy! I am no model"

Edward came up behind me "I think you'd make a great model Bella"

I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"Me? Ha! No way. Maybe Rose" I smiled

"We could work on that" he whispered

"Ahem" said the man at the counter

"oh sorry…Mark" I said reading his label

" that's alright. Do you have a reservation?" he asked smiling

Alice walked up to the counter, Jasper in hand "Yes reservation for Cullen"

Mark looked at the computer and typed a few things. "ahh yes, four master suites"

"Yes that's right" Alice beamed

"Why do we need four?" I whispered to Edward

"because everyone is going to go at it like jack rabbits tonight…but I don't think your sisters will" he whispered back

"oh"

we went to our suites…which by the way where right next to each other.

"Ugh these walls are so thin" muttered Alice from her room

"sucked in Alice!" I heard Sally say from a few door down

"Shut up Bella!" Alice replied

"Hey! That was Sally!' I said

"Oh sorry. OHH! Come to my room now we have to get ready!" she squealed

"You know, somehow I don't think I'll like this." I muttered to no one in particular

"I know love, but the result will be great" Edward said and kissed me

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I entered Alice's room, and when I saw the sight of all the make up and dresses spalyed all over the bed I screamed

"NO WAY! NO NO NO! I AM OUTTA HERE!" I shrieked and turned for the door

"Hahaha ohh I knew she wouldn't like it!" Emmett laughed from next door

I marched over to the wall and kicked it. "I swear to god Emmett don't make me come in there and burn you to ashes"

I realized I had made a crack in the wall "Oh woops"

Emmett, Jasper and Edward let out their hysterical laughter.

"EDWARD YOU AINT GETTING ANY TONIGHT!" I screamed and stormed over to one of the seats and sat down.

"uh oh" he whispered

"SHUT UP WE ONLY HAVE FOUR HOURS TO GET READY!" Alice yelled

"I think were gonna be kicked out of this hotel before we even leave" Rose muttered

"oh yea I totally agree" murmured Aubrey from behind a magazine

Alice straightened Aubrey's and my hair. She pu Aubreys hair in a side ponytail and mine in a high ponytail. She curled Rosalie's, Sally's hair. She left Rosalie's down and half tied Sally's up.

She gave Aubrey a light green strapless dress with matching high heels and earrings. She put Sally in a blue strapless dress, with open toe blue heels, sparkling earrings and a matching necklace. Rosalie wore a orange and yellow dress which was twisted at the front and wore dark orange heels with orange earrings and necklace. She put herself in a little pleated purple dress and dark purple heels. She had light purple teardrop earrings on and a purple necklace.

And finally me. She literally had to drag me into a mini strapless red dress with bright red pumps. She forced me to wear square red earrings and a red beaded bracelet.

"God I hate you Alice" I said

"but you love your outfit" she boasted

"Yea it was real smart to go with green for Aubrey because she's the earth element, blue for Sally because she the wind element and red for me cuz I'm the fire element" I rolled my eyes

she looked down sheepishly "Well they look good on you guys…BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Yea yea okay" we mumbled

we opened the door just as the boys were going to knock.

They saw us and their jaws dropped.

"Hi" I said

Edward dropped to his knees still gaping at me. I rolled my eyes and picked him up by his arm "Are we going clubbing or not?"

The boys snapped out of their daydream. "uhh y-yea"

We ran out of the hotel, getting many looks of lust along the way. We got to the club and there was a looong waiting line. I didn't care though. I walked straight up to the bouncer and looked him square in the eye.

"Do you think you could let us in?" I purred

"S-sure, but not the girl in the green dress" he stuttered

"And why not?" I asked

"Well how old is she?" he asked

"it's her nineteenth birthday today. She's short for her age" I shrugged

"Oh ok sure in you go" he said and let us in

the boys went to get a table in the V.I.P area

I followed the girls straight to the bar. The bartender got us to order immediately

"How can I help you fine ladies?" he asked in a way to be flirty

"they all want a sex on a beach and I want a shot…please" I said

"Sure thing" he said and walked away

"Bella we cant drink! Were vamps" Alice said

"Suck it up and be a man…woman" I said

Minutes later I had downed five shots.

"oooh I love this song! Lets boogie" said Rosalie

We strolled to the dance floor and started grinding. Alice was no where in sight. Oh well.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Okay guys this little pretty lady wanted to do karyoke with her family…everybody please welcome the Cullens and the Starlotals!" the DJ announced.

We walked up on stage; Alice, Rosalie, Aubrey and Sally were at the front and the boys were at the back almost in the shadows. I stood with the boys. I wasn't really in the mood right now

'Candyman' by Cristina Aguilera started

**Emmett, jasper and Edward:**** "Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

**Candyman, candyman**

**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**Girls:**** Sweet sugar Candyman, hheeeyy**

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night**

**He really got me working up an appetite**

**He had tattoos up and down his arm**

**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**

"Bella why aren't you singing?" whispered Edward

"Meh not in the mood" I shrugged

**He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah**

"bella please sing!" Edward begged

I shook my head

**He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine**

**We drank champagne and we danced all night**

**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise**

**The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah**

**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**

**When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot**

**He had lips like sugarcane**

**Good things come for boys who wait**

"Bella pleeeeaaaassee?" begged Jasper

I glared at him

**Emmett, Jasper and Edward: ****Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

**The girls: ****Candyman, candyman**

**Emmett, Jasper and Edward: ****Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**The girls: ****Candyman, candyman**

**Sweet sugar candyman**

**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop**

"Bella if you don't sing I'll make you" Emmett threatened

I rolled my eyes at him

**Sweet sugar candyman**

**He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop**

**Sweet sugar candyman**

**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop**

'_Girls I'm comin in!' _ I thought to them

they created room for me

**Sweet sugar**

Emmett shoved me forward so that I was with the girls.

**He's got those lips like sugarcane**

I sent a glare toward emmett

**Good things come for boys who wait**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman**

**Say what?**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman**

**Say**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman**

**woo**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman**

**Me: ****hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaooooohhhhwwwwooooooohhhhhhhwoah**

"WOOO GO BELLA!" our boys cried

I got cheers from the crowd.

**Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman**

**Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman**

**Emmett, Jasper and Edward: ****Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**Jane lost her grip and down she fell**

**Jane lost her grip and down she fell**

**Squared herself away as she let out a yell**

**Squared herself away and let out a yell" **

They saluted and bowed.

"Guys we should go home now" I said

"yea I need to get some before the hotel complains for the noise" Rose said

"Mmm me too" said Alice

we caught a cab back to the hotel and walked through the front door

"Wooo hoo you guys did some hard core singing at that club" whistled Mark from the front desk.

"How did you know?" I asked

"It's all over the news, look" he said and picked up a remote to the TV in the corner and switched it on.

"breaking news that Vegas might have some new singers! These guys were going at it hard and one of the singers apparently almost broke a light bulb. Check this out" the news reporter said

and sure enough there were the eight of us singing on stage. They filmed the part when I got shoved by Emmett to the end.

"oh my god" I said

"our mother is going to kill us" said Sally

"You don't say" said Aubrey

"Oh dear lord. Our mother is going to kill us" said the Cullens

"Well at least we made our trip worth while." I said

"yea I guess. Com eon emmy lets go to our humble-a bow" said Rosalie pulling Emmett toward the elevator.

"Yea lets go Jazzy" said Alice dragging Jasper to the elevator as well

"Well Aubrey we should just stay up all night and go to the pub downstairs, we can sleep on the way home tomorrow." Said Sally dragging Aubrey off to the other side of the building

"come on babe, lets go to our suite" I said stroking his chest

I pulled Edward by his shirt toward the elevator. He stumbled but managed to keep up with me.

"NIGHT MARK!" I yelled as the door was about to close

**LEMONS HERE!!!**

I just saw him wave and smile before I attacked Edward.

I shoved him against the wall of the elevator.

He crushed his lips against mine. My arms moved on their own accord, looping around his neck. My fingers twisted in his silky bronze hair as I pulled him closer than I'd previously thought possible. His hands seemed to be doing the same thing that mine were, as I felt his fingers splayed through my thick hair. Feeling his tongue slide gently across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, allowing him access.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. Edward barely got the key in the door but when the door opened he picked me up and threw me on the bed.

His tongue probed and massaged mine while one large and detangled itself from my hair and began running up and down the side of my body. He seemed hesitant to push himself and further. I pulled my own hand free and lower it to his, bringing them together to my breast.

"Touch me." I whispered, moaning quietly when he obliged. He put a gentle pressure behind his thumb as he circled my puckered nipple with it, his speed irregular and unpredictable. I reached out with an unsteady hand, slipping my fingers down the buttons of his shirt one by one. My slow pace began to frustrate him, and he reached down to assist me before placing his hand back against my chest. When I finally reached the bottom button, I smiled under his kisses and reached out to touch his chest, only to find it still was not bare.

He groaned, tugging his arms free of his dress shirt as quickly as he could. "Sorry. I forgot that I'd layered."

"Man, Edward." I teased around his kisses. "You couldn't have even been prepared?"

"I didn't want to jinx it." He replied, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. In the few seconds that he wasn't kissing me, I looked down across the hard planes of his stomach. While he lifted his shirt over his head, I placed a finger in the divot between his abs, running it up to his collarbone before tracing it across to his nipple. He gasped as I flicked my finger over the tip, applying only gentlest of pressures.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt his hands side under my rear and he lifted me the extra few inches to settle me properly on the bed. Edward grinned widely and brought his mouth back to mine.

"God, I want you." He moaned as I ran my hands up and down his stomach muscles. "I've wanted you since the moment we met."

"Me too." I breathed as he placed on hand on my thigh, just below the hem of my dress. It had ridden up already, and now the bottom was only inches from the place I desperately wanted him to touch next. Edward took his time, sliding his hands from the inside of my knee, up my thigh, and dangerously close to my apex. He ran his hand along the outside of my thigh next, taking it all the way up to the side of my breast again, tugging at the tiny zipper of my dress. He pinched the tab between his fingers, taking his sweet time to draw the zipper to its lowest point. I moaned softly as his hand slipped inside the dress and down my back.

The other hand was dedicated to removing my strapless bra from my chest, leaving a trail of fiery kisses behind. I slipped my arm from one side, exposing one of my breasts to him. He stared for a moment, just long enough for me to become painfully self-conscious, before grabbing onto the other side of the bra and pulling quickly, freeing my chest completely. He gawked hungrily until I lifted my hands, preparing to cover myself.

"Don't even think about it." He growled in my ear, latching onto my wrists. He looked down again and seemed to sigh. "They're even better than I'd imagined."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he released my arms. He lifted his palm to my lips and whispered.

"Lick it."

I ran my tongue against his palm, which he immediately moved from my mouth to the center of my chest. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he used the moist friction against my hardened peak. My hands started gripping wildly at the buckle of his belt, tearing at the leather. After a short struggle, and one that was not aided by Edward's actions, I tugged the belt free and yanked down his zipper. With a little of his help, he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers.

I looked down and a tiny, surprised squeak escaped my lips. In most cases, the male sex organs are rather unattractive. But Edward was an exception.

Good God, was he an exception.

Edward's hands worked quickly, lifting me off the bed while I slid out of the bottom of my dress. He slid his hands down the front of my body, stopping just short of my sex. Before he could lift his hand, I slammed my own down over it, pushing it lower. As his hand reached out to me, a wrapped my own around him. I slid one finger down his shaft, causing a swift, sharp intake of breath. I grinned, this time using two. By the time I'd wrapped my hand all the way around him, he was panting heavily.

"Bella. Bella! For the love of God, please stop." He said, grabbing on to my hand. "I can't take any more."

As he said this, his hands moved slowly into my folds. I leaned back as far as I could against the bed, moaning as his fingers danced along the outer edges. I rocked forward, making the bed springs groan, to find some kind of real contact. Edward ran the pad of his thumb across my epicenter, making me moan his name loudly. His eyes flashed, and he performed the same motion. When it yielded the same result, he pressed on, moving faster and faster. When I realized that I was just inches away from the brink, I grabbed on to his hand.

"Edward. I want you inside. Now." I said, my voice strained and breathy. He nodded.

As he moved his fingers agilely, he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Please. Yes!" I said, moving against his hand. He stepped closer, and I felt the tip of his arousal at my opening. He removed his fingers, only to replace them with his throbbing manhood. I cried out as his initial thrust buried him to the hilt. We ground frantically against each other, moving so vigorously that I was lifted off the bed before slamming back down on it. The groans of the springs that rang out, however, was not as loud as my pleading moans of pleasure. I felt myself stepping to the edge of the cliff, wrapping my legs around Edward's body as we moved as one. The sound of Edward saying my name as he pushed into me was enough to send me over the edge. All of my muscles tightened at the same time, and I screamed Edward's name. I felt my inner walls tighten around him as he throbbed stronger than ever before crashing into me one last time. He groaned my name as he finished, and I felt his body harden against mine.

I collapsed onto Edward shoulder, panting for breath. Edward leaned forward, bracing his hands against the bed behind me and he fought to catch his breath as well. I lifted my hand to his face, tipping it so he was looking into my eyes.

"Amazing." I breathed. "I can't even think of any words to say but amazing."

"How about," He said, taking a deep breath. "Round two."


	14. wait!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on my other story so hard and I only recently thought of an idea for this chapter. **

**I don't own anything**

**What are you?**

**Chapter 14**

**Previously: **

"_Amazing." I breathed. "I can't even think of any words to say but amazing."_

"_How about," He said, taking a deep breath. "Round two."_

---

---

"I think not" I panted and he looked crestfallen. "The only reason, because I fear getting kicked out of this lovely hotel"

Alice knocked heavily on the wall. "Hey, everyone's going to Rose and Emmett's suite, you can come so we can do…stuff"

"Yea, yea were comin' " Edward muttered

"Aww don't be sad, cupcake, it will be fun" I kissed his pouting lip

"Did you just call me cupcake?" he asked

"No. That was a figment of your imagination, now get dressed" I ordered

I placed my lingerie back on and pulled my fluffy robe tight around me. I walked out the door and met up with Alice in the hall.

"Hey" I said

"Bella! How was it!?" she squealed

"Shh Alice! Were in a hotel you know!" I said and knocked on Emmett's suite door.

Emmett answered the door and ushered us in. Rose squealed when she saw us and dragged us into the second bedroom they had in their suite.

We all plopped down on the kings size bed.

"Soo…oh I cant hold it any longer! How was it!?" Alice squealed at me

"I cant describe it…it was so much more than amazing, Alice…" I trailed off dreamily

"I can describe it…with many more words" a honey soft voice whispered in my ear

"Edward! Get out!" I cried hitting his arm

He clutched his waist and laughed at me. He laughed at me!

"Did you just laugh at me?" I asked

"Yes…and I still am" he laughed

I lit my hand on fire

"Out" I commanded

Edward let out a squeak and zoomed out of the bedroom as fast as he could.

I grinned at the closed door, and then plopped back down on the bed. I could hear the boys playing video games in front of the TV. I rolled my eyes

"So where were we?" I asked

"The sex!" Alice squealed

I winced slightly

"You know that he layered with clothing?" I asked

"Oh my god…what?!" exclaimed Rose

"I know!" I fell off the bed laughing

"He…he said…he didn't…want to...jinx…it" I panted between laughs

"Dude you are such an idiot!" I heard Emmett exclaim from the front room.

Edward grumbled something in return

"You know we might never be able to come back to Vegas for another hundred years or so" I said

"Why not?" asked Alice

"Well after the stunt we pulled at the club, don't you think people would notice if we came back twenty years later, still the same age?" I said

"Oh, good point" said Rose

"Erm…you girls can stay in here if you want…I'm gonna play some Playstation games…bye!" I said as I exited the room.

Alice grumbled about something ridiculous as I sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey" I said

Emmett jumped a foot in the air and dropped the playstation remote "Jezuz Crist! When did you get here?"

"Umm like thirty five seconds ago" I grinned

"Oh, well you scared me" he said

I gave him the breadbox look "No duh"

Edward chuckled behind me. I walked over to him and bent down to kiss his soft lips, but I was stopped by an ear-piercing scream. I stiffened as another scream sounded. This one was higher pitched than the other one.

"Shit!" I yelled as I suddenly had a craving for blood, but it was different this time…it smelled sweeter…like venom.

I sped down the stairs (At human pace) and out the building. I ran for two blocks before I turned into an alleyway to find Aubrey and Sally clutching each other in fear. I stepped lightly into the alleyway and walked up behind the attacker. He was a vampire.

"Die" I whispered in his ear and pulled his head back. I bared my fangs and sung them into his neck.

I lifted my head up and licked my lips. " The venom tastes…sweet…like candy"

"Bella, don't drink it" Said Edward softly

"Yea I guess I shouldn't…but I will" I said and bent back down

"No. please! I have a life to live!" panted the vampire

"I don't take kindly to _anyone_ hurting, anyone else" I sneered and drained half of him and dropped him to the floor.

I set him on fire and watched him burn.

"Why didn't you finish drinking him?" asked Rose

"Yelch, it would've been like eating too much candy." I said

"Oh" She replied

"I think we should go home, we have home work to do…well these two over there do" I said, pointing my thumb in my sisters' direction

"Yea, I'll book the next flight to forks" said Alice and ran off

I could hear her checking out of the hotel and I ran up to Aubrey and Sally.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked my panicked sisters

They both nodded and composed themselves.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" I asked them

"He took them away, and he drank human blood too" Aubrey trailed off

"Then he was probably shitting his pants when I grabbed him, because he didn't do anything to me" I said

"Bella…" Jasper trailed off

"What?" I asked

"He did. He took away our powers and made us helpless too" he said

"Huh? Then why didn't it work on me?" I asked

"Dunno, I just want to get back home…now" Sally said

"Yes" I hissed in excitement

"What?" asked Edward

"We get to practise our footy game when we get home!" I cried

**~THE NEXT DAY~~AT HOME~**

We pulled up in my driveway and I jumped out immediately. I ran through the front door and smashed into Esme.

"Hi Esme! What's up?" I asked

She shook her head smiling "You should go see your mother…she looks mad"

"Uh oh" I said

"Hey mom" I said walking into the kitchen, sitting down on a stool

"Don't you 'Hey mom' me Bella Starlotal, just what did you think you were doing in VEGAS?" she asked

"Being a teenager, getting drunk, dancing" I shrugged

She narrowed her eyes at me

"Come on Ms. S! I bet you enjoyed Bella's singing" boomed Emmett

"It was his idea" I said quickly, pointing at Emmett

"Jelly Belly! You can't blame it on me!" Emmett pouted

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna make a bet on that?"

"Umm…umm, no not really" he said quietly

I grinned at him "Thanks emmy bear"

Mom coughed, interrupting us "Your grounded missy, along with your sisters"

"But MOM!" I whined

"No buts" she growled

I huffed and walked up to my room.

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

"YO!" I yelled jumping on the school bus…well the footy team bus to be exact. Oh and must not forget the cheerleaders too.

"Yo, Bella!" my team chorused

"Whose excited for the our awesome game?!" I cried

"Bella, it's the first game of the season" sighed Tyler

"And? Your just upset you lost your number place as one…to a _girl_" I smirked

Tyler's eyes lit ablaze with anger. His fists curled up and he placed them on his knees.

"Good, you keep that anger in for the game" I soothed

we arrived at the stadium quickly and pushed through the growing crowd of people. The boys entered the change room, but I stayed outside.

"Starlotal why aren't you getting changed?" asked coach

"Coach, you do realize that I'm a girl" I said pointing to myself "and that is a _boy's_ change room"

"Alright then, go to the toilets and get changed there" he said quickly

"On it sir" I grinned and ran off toward the toilets

as I got changed my mind quickly wondered to the time that we showed Coach the video of us smashing the boys in the park. Coach took the camera with him and then took it to the principal to see if we could verse someone better than the Seattle Ducks. The principal agreed and eventually found the La Push Wolves.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled I grabbed my clothing and walked out the bathroom door, into the stadium. We lined up with the La Push Wolves and I took a deep breath in. I gagged and turned toward Edward

"What the fuck?" I asked

"Wolf, what can I say?" he shrugged

"Whew" I said turning to a muscley one. "Ever heard of a little something called deodorant?"

"Shut up…girl" He snarled "Don't know why your on the team in the first place" he muttered

"Hey! I may be a girl, but I can smash your balls in any sport…dog" I smirked

He glared at me and turned away to go line up in his place

"That's right, you go run back to your dog house" I snickered

he continued walking and he got into his place. We huddled and the coach was about to blow the whistle when I stood up.

"Wait!" I cried

**ok I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I had such a huge writers block and I was updating on my other story…I promise that my next chapter wont take as long. I swear!!!!**

**Review review review!**


End file.
